I once stood alone
by salllzy
Summary: Death was tired of seeing his master be imprisoned, he was tired of seeing his master be used time and time again. Death has had enough so he dose the only thing he can do, take Harry away from this world and into another one. This is SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read! **

Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Long matted black hair, dull tried green eyes. Skin so pale that the veins were standing out against his skin, skin that had once been a healthy colour was now a sickly pale colour, it looked as if all of the life had been drained out of him. In some ways that was true and in others it was far worse, he couldn't die and couldn't age. It was a curse this, why would anyone want to be the 'master' of death? It was a horrible fate and he now knew that, he hadn't wanted it then and he still didn't want it now. Yet death would never take his soul and they both knew that, after all why would death take the soul of his only friend?<p>

Tired green eyes looked around his small cell, after the war he had been cast out. They no longer needed him, which had been fine with him until they had called him the next Dark Lord, he stifled a snort. Did he look like he wanted to take over the wizarding world? He had enough of them and their ways, their bigoted views and stifling ways, ways that had allowed more than one Dark Lord to rise to power, all he had wanted to do was be left alone. But that hadn't been possible, he laid down on his cot and wondered why all this had happened.

He had been living with the muggles, he had wanted to get away from the wizarding world, he was tired of it. So he had moved to the muggle world and was shocked and confused when the aurors had broken down his front door and dragged him for a trial that he had no knowledge about even though the trial was a fake and everyone in the courtroom knew it, it had been a show, his defence had been paid by the ministry although he didn't have any proof Harry knew that he had been, in the end he had been sentenced to the rest of his life here. Azkaban.

Anyone who had protested had been quickly silenced, either by money or by death, his friends had tried rest their souls they had. But it hadn't been enough, so here he was celebrating his 100th year inside of this cell, they had tried to call upon him several times. They had tried to offer him things, like his freedom back. But each time he had rejected them, he had no desire to be a weapon for them again, he hadn't even like it the first time. Even that hadn't been his own choice or even his own desire, but rather the choice and desire of an old man. An old man who had wanted a golden weapon, that would look up to him, that would worship the ground that he walked on.

"Hello Master."

Tried green eyes moved towards the shadowy figure that was stood in the corner of his cell, Death. The whole reason that he couldn't die, and he had tried so many times but each time he came back to life. He still had the scars as proof for each attempt, his whole body was a patchwork of scars and fresh wounds. Wounds that had been made by the wardens, that was if they could be called that. Most of them were worse than the witches and wizards inside of the small cells of Azkaban, and that was saying something considering the witches and wizards inside of these cells had committed some of the worst crimes in the wizarding world, more than half of them abused their power, they enjoyed making the prisoners beg for things such as food and clothes. They had tried to do it to him, but he hadn't been broken enough, and he still wasn't no matter how long he spent in this cell he wasn't going to break.

"Death."

Death gave his master a smile, he knew how tired he was. He had also known about each attempt that his master had done, but since he had 'mastered' death he couldn't die, he couldn't age. His master was stuck at the age of 21, he had stopped aging 4 years after the war. It was the least he could do, he had been so angry when he had found out that someone had mastered the hallows, had managed to collect them all.

But his master wasn't like the others, he hadn't wanted to be immortal, hadn't wanted to stay unchanging and un-aging, he had looked through his master's life and had been shocked by what he saw, after all who would willingly walk into the arms of death? It was why it had been so easy for him not to have a master, because everyone was afraid of death. That was until Harry, the one person that walked willingly into his arms.

He had been free for so many years, and he was happy that he had been free but then Harry had came. The one man who had willingly walked into his arms as if they were old friends, the one person that he had met that wasn't afraid of him. Death had been so furious at first one of the first times that he had felt an emotion, he had been furious at the fact that someone had finally done what no one else had been able to do. He had hated Harry, had mocked him. Had told him that there was no afterlife for him, that he would be living for the rest of time, but Harry had stood there and taken it all.

He had never once backed down from him, had never once looked away from him. No matter what was being thrown his way, he didn't bother to hide the hurt and pain, that had shone in his eyes. Not once did he cower or try and bargain with him, and after some time death realised that Harry wasn't like other people, that he didn't want this. That he didn't want to be unchanging and un-aging, he wanted to be able to die. To move on.

It had taken the two of them 40 years before they were able to have a conversation that didn't involve name calling or mocking, death had been so sure that he knew his master, but he had been proven wrong time and time again. In a way he was glad to be proven wrong, Harry was nothing like he had ever seen before, still caring and kind even though life and fate had dealt him a horrible hand. Death often wondered how he was able to still be so kind and caring, death knew that if it was him he wouldn't be so forgiving or kind.

But that hadn't changed the fact that no matter what he did Harry would still smile when he saw him, even though he was going to belittle him, and was going to mock him. Death hadn't known what to make of Harry for the longest time, and eventually he had chosen to give Harry a chance and he was glad that he had chosen to give him a chance.

Thus began their tentative friendship, and the more death learned about his master the more he was happy that he could call the man a friend, Harry had never asked for anything or demanded that he do anything, instead there had been this peace between them. Death also knew that he was the only person that came to visit his master, well the only one that came to visit him without asking him for anything.

When he had learned what they had thrown in him in Azkaban for he had been furious, he had wanted to kill everyone that had ever harmed his master. After all why would they harm such a gentle soul? The person with the ability to love without question, no matter what your past was or who you had killed. After all he had welcomed him with open arms and he was death, the thing that most people feared and they had every reason to fear him, to hate him.

It was why he was going to do this, it was why he was going to take his master away from here. Take him to someplace where he could be himself and perhaps find love, he watched as his master's eyes slid close and his breathing even out. He was making the right decision and he knew it, his master knew it whether or not he agreed with him. Although now that his master was asleep he didn't have much of a choice, he was going to take his master away whether he liked it or not. He was tired of seeing one of the kindest men that had ever walked this Earth get abused and used time and time again, and if his master wouldn't stand up for himself? Then he was going to do it for him. Death moved to the small cot and his nose scrunched up in disgust, had they really allowed his master to sleep on such a thing? Death shook his head it didn't matter not now.

Death gathered his master up into his arms and left in a cloud of black smoke, he didn't care about the chaos he would leave behind, he didn't care about the fact that their would be a worldwide manhunt for his master. Why should he? They wouldn't be alive for much longer, and he was going to enjoy watching them burn. He may not be able to do much, but he could decided when it was time for a world to end. That was the one thing that none of the other deities could not take away from him, and it looked like this worlds time was at an end. A sadistic smile came to death's lips as he thought about all the souls that would be judged, he was willing to wait. But that didn't change the fact that he was going to enjoy it, he was going to get revenge for his master.

Death held his master in his arms and looked through each and every universe, he needed somewhere Harry could be himself without having to worry, where he could be loved. He continued to look until he came across one, he felt a smile tug at his lips. It wouldn't be perfect and there would be sometime before Harry met the ones that would make him complete, but the time would be worth it. Still where should he put his master?

Death looked at each scenario, many of them had a happy ending for Harry. He could see the happiness that shone off him like a halo of some kind, there was one that he didn't like. Death frowned, he couldn't allow it to happen but messing with a timeline had very dangerous consequences. Consequences that his master would end up paying. So what did he do?

Did he take the risk and hope that Harry met them before the events take place. It could work or it could blow up and leave his master, his Harry more broken and alone than before. Something that he wasn't going to allow, not after he had given up so much. A smile began to form on his lips as he found the perfect timeline for his master, yes this one would be perfect. His master wouldn't have to wait that long either maybe 3 or 4 years at the most before he met them, he watched as some of the events played out before him. The would have to prove to his master that they were willing to stand by him, that they wouldn't hurt him or turn their back on him.

Death knew that they would be able to do it, if they couldn't then this timeline would exist. They would fight that much he did know, after all they were as stubborn as his master. Their views would clash, there was also their different morals as well. Death kept his eyes on the timeline for a few more moments, he didn't want to be wrong. If he was wrong then Harry could end up a shattered and broken shell, and so long as he kept existing he wasn't going to allow that to happen. Dark fathomless eyes watched as the timeline continued to play out before him.

Yes it was going to be worth it, his master would be loved and protected. He would be cherished and would need for nothing, he would have a family, something that had been torn from him, something that he yearned for. He watched as his master doted on a small female vampire, yes this was going to work. If it didn't? He would be willing to pick up the pieces and patch his master back together, then after that he would watch another world burn. No one hurt his friend and master and got away with it.

Death made sure that his master was safe in his arms before he left the void and travelled to his destination. When he appeared in was inside of a cottage, the room he was in was painted a warm orange colour, it made the room feel warmer than it really was. Death strode to the bedroom and placed his precious bundle on the bed, the blood red silk sheets were a startling contrast to his master's pale white skin. He scowled as he saw the blue lines of his veins stand out against his skin, it didn't look healthy but he really couldn't say anything. After all what did he know about living breathing creatures?

His job was to deal with the dead, so he was at a bit of a lose of what to do. He knew that his master would need clothes, food and money. But he had already provided them, so he didn't need to worry about them. Perhaps he needed to check his master's health? That was what people did wasn't it?

He checked over his master and made sure that nothing was wrong with him, he frowned as he found signs of broken bones and malnutrition. They would have to be fixed, death sighed it wasn't like he could just snap his fingers and everything would be fixed. He had rules that he had to work within, it was why he had waited so long to take his master away from his home or was it his former home? Death wasn't sure, he had no idea just what Harry thought about the place that he had grown up in, did Harry still class it as his home? Or did he just see it as a place he was merely existing in? Death didn't know and wasn't to sure but one thing he did know? He was glad that he had done it, glad that he had taken his master away from that life.

His master made him feel things that he wasn't used to feeling, he was death and as such had little to no emotion, so it had confused him as to why this one person could make him feel so much. Why he could make him feel things that he shouldn't be feeling, he had repressed his emotions for a reason, he couldn't allow himself to weep over every death. Over everyone that had died, still some deaths were harder than others. Death knew that but it didn't change the fact, that he had to take their souls and hope that they got the afterlife they deserved.

He tucked Harry into the bed, and made sure that his glasses were on the table next to the bed, death stifled a snort, his master was as good as blind without them. He frowned as he thought about fixing his eyesight, it wouldn't be much but it would allow everyone to see his eyes more clearly. They wouldn't be hidden by those ridiculous glasses, but that would bring attention to him, attention that he doubted that his master would want. Death reached into a his robes and pulled out a potion, he would allow his master to make the choice.

Death gave his master one last glance before he left, just because he wanted to stay with his master didn't mean that he could, he still had things to do. One of those things was to get revenge for his master, oh he had no doubt that Harry would be angry. But like Harry had told him, he had no control over his actions, he wasn't going to stop death from doing his job, a cold cruel smile came upon his lips. The wizarding world was going to burn and he was going to enjoy watching it burn.

When Harry came around he felt strange, he remembered greeting death but that was the last thing that he had remembered. His mind was blank after that, so how did he get here? For that matter where was here? He knew that he wasn't in his home, or Azkaban, Harry shuddered as he felt the air. There was no magic.

He slowly sat up and winced as his bruised ribs made themselves known, it had been a 'gift' that one of the guards had given him, Harry smirked as he thought about the shocked look on the guards face when he didn't beg. He had been put through worse, which was more than he could say about the current generation of witches and wizards. Once he was carefully propped up against the pillows Harry noticed that there was a full length mirror in the corner of the room.

There was also a deep chestnut wardrobe next to the mirror, which made him wonder what had death done? He knew that death was emotionally stunted, and knew that he would be shocked if he wasn't. After all taking people's souls for however many years he had been doing it was bound to have some consequences. Still he was happy that he could call death his friend even if it had taken them years to get to this point.

Harry knew that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, he was in a new place and had the urge to explore, to see just where death had brought him to, so far all he was able to gather was he wasn't in the wizarding world anymore, there was no magic in the air. Which meant that either death had taken him to a place where there was no magic in order to protect him or he was in the void.

Harry wasn't sure which one would be better, if it was the first then that meant he would eventually come across other people, which meant that he would be able to find out just what sort of world he now lived in. If it was the second? Then he would be in his friend's home, which didn't sound that bad, but it also meant that he would crave for company. But on the other hand he wouldn't have to worry about his friend dying on him, which was a good thing.

Still he was going to explore, once he had found his glasses. Sometimes he wished that he didn't need them, it was rather annoying to be in the middle of battle and he lost his glasses, it also have the enemy an advantage. One that sometimes was hard to gain back, but he hadn't rolled over and shown his stomach to Voldemort and he wasn't going to start now. But either way he was free, and he was going to enjoy his freedom.

Harry continued to look around the room or as much as he could without his glasses, he really needed to find them, where ever he was it was sunny which ruled out his friend's home, the void. There wouldn't be any sun and there definitely would be the sounds of birds tweeting, which meant that his friend had brought him to another world, so a new dimension maybe? Harry wasn't sure what the answer was but he was going to find out.

Harry carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed, his leg bumped into a table that was sat next to the bed, he felt something fall onto his legs and a gasp left his lips at the feel of the cold glass against his bare skin. Harry fumbled for a few seconds until he felt it, it was a small vial. Harry held the vial away from him, in an attempt to see it, he could barely make out the burry writing on the vial.

"What on earth?"

Harry put his hand on the table and nearly smiled when he felt his glasses underneath his hand, hopefully they were not broke. Harry carefully put his glasses back on and smiled when he was able to see the world once again, he looked at the vial and hummed.

"Do I or don't I?"

He knew what the vial was, he had been thinking about taking it when he was in 7th year, but with the war he had never got around to doing it. But here and now? He had a chance at it, he could take the potion and hope that it would restore his eyesight or he could leave it and continue to wear his glasses. But if he got into a fight then wearing his glasses could hinder him, to Harry it looked like there was only one option for him. He was going to drink it.

Harry pulled the stopper out of the vial and drank it in one go, he knew from experience that it was better to drink it in one go than sip it. After all they tasted foul, so why on earth anyone would want to make it last longer was beyond Harry, Harry gagged at the taste. It didn't matter how many times he drank a potion they still tasted disgusting to him, for a few moments nothing happened until Harry cradled his head.

A burning pain worse than the Crucio curse began burning behind the backs of his eyes, Harry bit his bottom lip so hard that he could taste the copper of his own blood, he nearly screamed as the pain reached it's peak. But before he could open his mouth to scream the pain went as quickly as it came, Harry panted as he took off his glasses and looked around the room. Everything looked sharper now, it was as if he had been seeing the world behind frosted glass and now he was seeing it for the first time.

Without his consent a smile began to form on his lips, and how long had he wanted something like this? How many times had he pushed it back because there had been other things? More important things, or so they had seemed now he was looking back at every moment, at every time he had put his friends above himself and he wondered, why? Why did he do it?

Was it because he wanted to be accepted? Harry wasn't sure, and he knew that he needed to find the reason as to why he put others before himself. Death had told him that it could cause problems, but that had been when he had been innocent, and now he wasn't innocent. He had lost it the moment they had thrown him away, the moment they had thrown him into Azkaban.

Still he had things he needed to do, and one of them was find out just where he was. Harry had ruled out the void, which left him with either an other dimension which seemed likely, or death had taken him to another universe. One were magic didn't exist, which was also possible, but why would he do it? He knew that he and death were friends, but he had never seen death bend the rules before or even go against them. So why now?

Whatever the reason Harry was not about to complain about it, he had spent far too long in the dark and now he wanted to see the world, even if it was not his own world. Harry stumbled as he stood up, the muscles in his legs were weak. He hadn't had much time to walk around or do exercise, which had meant that the muscles in his legs had deteriorated. Harry leaned against the wall as he tried to catch his breath, he would need to get his body into better shape.

He almost cried with relief when he saw the bathroom, he needed to get clean. There had been no time for bathing in Azkaban, not when the guards would find amusement in making prisoners have sex in exchange for a shower, so Harry had avoided the showers like they had the plague. For some reason the thought of having sex had caused a deep ache inside of him, he wasn't sure why. But that was something else that he needed to look into, if he wanted a relationship in the future he would need to find out why the thought of being with someone else made him ache all over, and feel as if he wanted to rip his heart out.

Harry took his clothes off or rather what was left of them, they were more like rags than anything else. Harry avoided the mirror as he turned on the shower, the hot water first before the water began to heat up and filled the bathroom with steam. Harry slowly turned the cold and placed his hand under the water, he winced then pulled his hand from underneath the water.

"Maybe a little more cold."

Harry turned the cold water tap a little more, he waited for a few minutes then put his hand back underneath the water, he smiled and got into the shower. He sighed as the warm water hit his back and shoulders, how long had it been since he had been able to do this? How long since he could bathe without worry or fear?

Harry rested his hands against the cold tiles, he closed his eyes before he rested his head on the cold tiles. A small pleased sigh left his lips, this was nice being able to relax. But he knew that he couldn't stay in here for very long, his legs wouldn't allow him to, he could feel the strain on his legs already. He needed to move and get sorted then he could rest again and try to move a little more, Harry grabbed hold of a shampoo and didn't pay any attention to what type it was.

After he had washed his hair Harry quickly got out of the shower and sat down on the toilet, he felt drain and out of breath, it didn't sit right with him. He had fought in a war at one point and yet something as simple as showering had tired him out, Harry hated it he didn't like the feeling of being helpless, he knew that he was far from helpless. Still he would have to get his body back to working order, he would have to rebuild what he had lost.

Still at least he didn't have to worry about his magic, after they had tried to put the magic suppression cuffs on him they had sorted out. Which had meant that he could use his magic, but he didn't dare use his magic while he was in there, not when they would find someway of binding his magic or worse trying to steal it off him. Which had been done, but the after effects had not been pleasant or nice.

But rather the woman whose magic they had ripped out of her body had went insane then had went onto a killing spree killing thousand before she strapped herself with 48 sticks of dynamite and detonated them, causing her and whoever else that had been attached to the dynamite to explode, they had still been picking body parts months later, even now they still had not found everyone who had died that day. Which for Harry was rather upsetting as some families would never find closure, they would never have their loved ones body back whole, or as whole as it could be.

So yes Harry hadn't wanted that to happen to him, he didn't know what he would have done anyway. She had only been a normal level witch, so what would have happened to him if he had his magic torn from him? Harry shuddered as he thought about all the possibilities, none of them had looked pretty and he knew that it would have taken more than just 10 aurors to contain him.

Still he wanted to know would this world be ready for him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

He had been in this new world for nearly three years now, in that time he had used the money that Death had left him, he hadn't wasted it but rather opened up a chain of bakeries and shops. But that wasn't all he had opened up, he had opened a few gardening store and a plant nursery as well, Neville had loved plants and that had been the reason as to why he had opened up the plant nursery.

He had also got several degrees as well, one in child care and one in philosophy, he had even went to Culinary school as well he passed it with flying colours. It had seemed like a good way to pass the time and he was glad that he had done it, he had also learned how to play the harp, violin, the Viola, piano and several other instruments. Harry had also wrote several books as well, some of them were about mythology and others were about magical creatures, after all no magic in this world meant that they wouldn't know about such creatures. It was also a good way for him to get some money as well, the books were flying off the shelves and filling his pocket. While it wasn't a lot it was still enough for him to live comfortably, he still gave a fair amount of his money to charity as well.

However just because this world didn't have magic didn't mean that it wasn't without its own creatures, he had came across shapeshifters, werewolves and vampires that sparkled! They looked like normal humans except when they were in the sun they sparkled like their entire bodies were made out of diamonds, he also learned that ones with red eyes drank blood, more specifically human blood while the ones with amber eyes or gold eyes drank animal blood. Something that was both intriguing and disgusting to Harry.

He could never imagine harming an animal, but then again he could never see himself killing an innocent person either. It was part of the reason why he was grateful to being the 'master' of death, he wouldn't have to worry about things like that. However he had been feeling restless as if there was something crawling under his skin, but he knew that it was possible as magic prevented him from getting most diseases, it was another thing he was grateful for. Despite the fact that him having magic had caused him a great amount of trouble in his home world, he knew that Petunia had hated him for having magic.

Harry looked out of the plane window and wondered what was calling him, why he felt the need to travel to Italy, why he had the urge to go there. It wasn't the first time he had the urge to go to Italy and he knew that if he kept ignoring it then it would only get and he didn't want to see how much worse it could get, it was bad enough that he wanted to rip his own skin off. Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, he would be in Italy soon and then he would find out the reason of why he had such an urge.

When the plane touched down Harry was happy to be back on solid ground, he didn't like plane and neither did his magic, they were too small and restricting and they made him feel as if he was back in the cupboard under the stairs. Harry placed his sunglasses over his eyes as the harsh Italian sunlight hit his eyes, he shoved his hands in his pockets and began walking around. He had a hotel in a city called Volterra, and wasn't that a strange name?

But then again other than setting up business and writing several books he hadn't left the small cottage that he called home, he hadn't really felt the need to do so. Yet here he was standing on Italian soil, trying to find the reason as to why he was so restless, as to why he wanted to peel his own skin off. He flagged down a taxi and jumped in it.

" To the Lotus home, please."

The taxi driver grunted before he began pulling away, Harry sighed as he looked out of the window. The driver didn't speak and Harry was grateful for it, he didn't know what to say or do, he looked at the trees as they whizzed passed. Why had he came here? What was he doing?

Questions that kept floating around in his head, and questions that he wanted the answers to, he wanted to find the answers so he could go back to his cottage and have a normal life, and enjoy his freedom for however long he had it. He didn't know why but something told him that once he was in the city he wouldn't be leaving it.

He mentally sighed when he paid the taxi driver and got out, he breathed in the fresh air and felt a smile come to his lips, it was rare that he smiled these days but when he did? He tried to enjoy the reason as to why he was smiling, Harry found that he was beginning to smile more which was a shock to him. After all he hadn't had the best life up until this point.

~~~~ Demetri and Heidi ~~~~~

It was their turn to go and lure tourists to the castle, while normally it was dull and boring work this time it was different. Because this time they had found something that was worth finding, their masters mate. There was no doubt that he was their mate, his smell gave him away. It wasn't noticeable to those that didn't know what to look for or to those that didn't know their masters but to them it was, still they would need to be careful in how they approached him, he was skittish and looked as if he was going to run at anytime.

Which would be bad news for them, as their masters had been waiting a very long time for their mate, and if they caused him to run away?

They both knew that they wouldn't be living afterwards, but there was the problem of how to get him to the castle, they couldn't lure him in with the rest of the tourists. If they did then there could be a very high chance that he would die, and so would more than half of the guard. So that was out.

They could try kidnapping him, but if he got hurt then it would be their heads that rolled. Their options were getting smaller and smaller, none of them seemed appealing as most of them some how ended up with them dead and most of the guard as well. The two looked at each other and both agreed that they would let the masters deal with it, it would be better and safer as well but it also meant that, this way it meant they would be able to live if anything went wrong. With that the two of them began running back to the castle, papers and leaves blew in an invisible breeze.

They arrive back at the castle in a matter of seconds, which spoke about them. The tracker and human lure shared a look, they had no idea just how this meeting would go, or how this information would be received. The two of them walked at human pace to the throne room, while they were in the castle and didn't have to worry about exposing themselves, however at the moment they had human workers in, they were repairing the damage done to one of the wings. There had been a fight and it had some how gotten out of hand, and the result was a half destroyed wing. The two of them stood at the base of three thrones, the two of them looked at each other, trying to get the other one to tell the kings about their mate.

"Yes Demetri, Heidi?"

Heidi nudged Demetri with her elbow and the tracker walked forwards and held out his hand to Aro, Aro gently clasped his hands around Demetri's hand and got hit by a wave of memories, thoughts and emotions until he came to the most recent memory. Unknown to Aro, his eyes had turned black as he looked up his and his brothers mate, at first they had all been angry that they had to share one mate. That they didn't have their own mates, but that changed. When they saw the benefits of only having one mate, they wouldn't have to create separate guards to protects three mates, they would only have to worry about one set of guards.

That had been the first thought that had came into their head when they realised that they shared a mate, the second one was just how powerful was this person? Normally a vampire would only have one mate, sometimes two depending on the power and strength of the vampire, but there had never been three vampires sharing a single mate. Yet here they were the only three vampires in history to share a single mate, which had raised questions. Questions that they couldn't answer because they didn't have the answer, but they would get them.

After all they weren't the Volturi for nothing, they never left a loose end.

Yet looking at their very male mate, he wondered what he would be like when he was turned. He was breath taking as a human and as a vampire? He would be divine or as close to divine as they would ever come. Aro pulled his hands away from Demetri and looked at the tracker with black eyes.

"He is in the city?"

Marcus and Caius both turned and looked at Aro, it was clear that whatever he saw in Demetri's memories either displeased him greatly or aroused him. But since he wasn't calling for blood that could only leave the second option, but what could arouse him so? What could arouse him to the point where he was struggling with his inner beast? Aro turned black eyes onto his brothers as he spoke in a rumbling voice, it was clear that he was moments away from losing control.

"Come brothers."

Caius and Marcus shared a look as the two of them followed Aro out of the throne room and to his study, where they found him pacing in front of the fireplace like a caged tiger, Caius sat down in the left chair while Marcus took the right chair.

"Will you explain to us just what is going on?"

Aro stopped in his pacing and looked at his brothers, his jet black eyes were wild.

"Heidi and Demetri found our mate."

Marcus and Caius sat up straighter at the news, Caius looked at Aro and asked.

"Well?"

Aro sat down in the middle chair and looked at the fire.

"He is a gem among the stone dear brothers."

He? They had long since been accustomed to the fact that their mate could be male and had much longer to get used to the fact, they were also more open to the idea of sharing their mate as well.

"What does he look like?"

Aro looked at Marcus who was intently staring at the fire, the flames danced as they cast an orange glow around the room. Marcus had a small smile playing on his lips as he watched the flames dance.

"His eyes would put the finest of emeralds to shame, his hair looks like black silk. Demetri and Heidi weren't able to see anything else, they came straight here."

Marcus and Caius pondered over what they had been told, while it wasn't a lot of information it was enough to satisfy them for now. Their inner beasts purred with the thought of having such a beautiful mate and the urge to claim him was there, yet they would need to wait as they didn't know just where he was, they knew that he was in the city but that was all they knew.

"Perhaps a walk around the city is in order?"

Caius and Marcus both looked at Aro, shock was on their faces as the words that their brother spoke sunk into their heads.

"Surely you cannot be serious?"

"Aro you must be joking!"

Aro held up his hand and looked at his brothers seriousness was written on his face.

"Who better to find our mate then us? We will be able to find his easier than any of the guards, we also know this city better than anyone else as we helped to build it."

Caius looked thoughtful as he pondered his brother words, Marcus continued to stare into the fire, he was showing more emotion in a few short minutes than he had been showing in the past millennia. Something that was a shock to both Caius and Aro, who had been trying for years to get their brother to open up.

"When do we leave?"

Aro smiled, it wasn't a nice smile either. It was more like a shark smile, full of teeth and the promise of blood.

"Tonight."

With the plan in mind both Caius and Marcus left to go to their rooms, they would need to find a more suitable set of clothing. They didn't want to scare their mate, not when they had no idea what he was like. But it also left them wondering, what sort of life had he lived so far? Did he have siblings or not? Was his family still alive?

They would find everything out after they had got him to the castle, where he would be safe and protected, they would also be able to woo him as well. After all he wouldn't fall in love with them straight away, and they had no idea if he could feel the mating pull either. It was possible that he couldn't, but it was also possible that he could feel it as well which could be the reason as to why he was in the city.

Still they were going to tread carefully, they wouldn't scare him just yet. Of course they would have to deal out punishments should he disobey them, but they would wait and see for that. They didn't know what sort of life he had led, and they could very well trigger some sort of flashback and set everything back with one mistake. That one mistake could also cause everything to come crumbling down as well, something that they didn't want happening anytime soon.

So while they were going to tread carefully they also knew that they would have to find things out, his favourite food and colour. Such basic things that would help ease the mating pull until he was turned, but that posed another problem, what if he didn't want to be turned? Even though he would be with them many people didn't like the idea of living forever, and some sought death at their hands, it was sad but there was nothing that could be done about it.

They also knew that they wouldn't be able to turn him against his will either, doing so could cause him to try and sever the bonds that were from them to him, killing everyone that was involved. The three brother rather liked living and had no wish to die anytime soon, they also hoped that he didn't have any family as tying up loose ends could be rather boring and tedious.

By the time night came the three of them were ready to go out into the city, while they had no real idea of where to start looking they had choose the place that Demetri and Heidi had seen him at, if they could get his scent it would be easier to find him. The three of them quickly left the castle and found themselves near the park that was in the middle of the city. When they got to the park they were hit by the smell of ink, paper and peppermint, it was strangely pleasing to them.

"Do you smell that brothers?"

Aro and Caius looked at Marcus who was staring at the lone willow tree, Marcus began walking to the tree. Aro and Caius followed him, the two of them followed Marcus who was stood looking at the tree. When they got close to the tree they could smell it, while it calmed their nerves it also gave them a way to find him.

"He was here until recently."

Aro and Marcus looked at Caius who was looking at a patch of grass.

"Oh?"

Caius moved closer to the grass as he pointed to it.

"The scent is the strongest here, and since it hasn't faded it means that he has only just left."

Aro smiled as he looked at both Caius and Marcus, for years he had been trying to get them to interact more. Caius had been nothing but angry and full of hate, while Marcus had been a broken doll. Yet here the two of them were pointing things out, things that only they could see and things that he would have missed as well.

"He went back towards to the city."

Caius lips pulled into a sneer as he looked at Marcus.

"And you know this how?"

Marcus pointed to the foot prints on the ground.

"The way of the foot prints tells me that he paced several times before he went back to the streets, it is as if he was waiting for someone or something."

Now that they had a scent and some idea of what he had been doing it would easier to find him, Marcus gestured for the other two to follow him as they took to the rooftops and kept their eyes, ears and noses open for anything that could lead them back to him. That was when they heard it.

The soft sounds of the harp as the music came from an open window, at first they didn't think anything of it until Caius gave a hiss, and the three of them stopped just outside of the Lotus home, a place that was more like an inn than a hotel. They sucked in their unneeded breaths as there sat next to the window playing a harp was their mate. Long jet black hair was gently swaying in the autumn breeze, cherry red lips were in a small smile as long delicate fingers gently plucked each harp string.

"Beautiful."

"Magnificent."

"Astounding."

The three of them hungrily watched as he continued to play the harp, his fingers gently plucking each string as his closed eyes opened to revealing the most stunning set of green eyes that they had ever seen and they had seen some things. Normally red eyes began to darken as they continued to watch him, it was clear that he was waiting for something or someone one. While they couldn't be sure just who or what he was waiting for, they were rather eager to meet him, to see him up close.

With deathly quiet steps the three of them were on the rooftop above the Lotus home, they breathed in the scent of their mate and it soothed their inner beasts. They could feel them being calmed by the scent of their mate, and his heart beat only served to calm them down further, they watched as a pale hand came out from the window.

Despite the fact that it was dark they could clearly see the scars that littered his wrists, some of them were long and thick as if someone had tried to carve off his skin, others were long and thin almost like cuts that one would get off glass. Then there was the giant glaring on that went all the way around his wrist, it was clear to them just what had made it, after all they had seen this type of scar before.

It was off shackles.

And suddenly the calm feeling that had been there was now gone, their beasts roared with the need for blood. To find who had hurt their mate and make them pay, to see them bleed just as he had bled, to hear them beg for mercy as they carved into their flesh. They knew that once the guard had come to know him that they would be willing to join in, that they would be willing to help get revenge for their prince. But their plans were halted as a musical voice came from the open window.

"I know you are there, come in."

The three of them stilled, as they shared a look how had he know that they were there?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read!**

**I am shocked and awed by how much you all love this I really am, so a nice big thank you to everyone that has faved, reviewed and followed.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

Harry moved away from the window after he had spoken, he knew that someone was there. He could feel it, it also didn't help that his magic was practically humming and purring underneath his skin, wanting to be let out. It was something that he hadn't felt in a very long time, not since he had first came face to face with death, but he knew that his friend was not there with him. That left Harry pondering just who was making his magic hum and purr, while he was eager to meet whoever it was he was also nervous as well.

Nervous because whoever it was could be the reason as to why he had been feeling a pull, why he had the urge to come to this city, to this country. While he was glad that he did come to Italy he had yet to find the person or reason as to why he had been pulled here so to speak. Harry sat on his bed and looked up at the full moon, sometimes he wished that he was with his loved ones, and others he was glad that he was still alive.

No matter how painful his life had been until now, he leaned back against the pillows and waited for whoever was near him to enter the room either through the window or through the door, it as why the window was open and his door was unlocked. He didn't have to wait for very long, suddenly three very beautiful men, or rather vampires were in his room.

Despite the fact that they were vampires and as such had rather vampiric appearances Harry could still see the appeal to them, one man had long ebony hair that fell to his shoulder blades, his red eyes were milky. But it was his skin that worried Harry it looked papery and he wondered if that affected the durability of it.

The next man had snow white hair that fell to just below his shoulder and had the same milky red eyes, his skin however didn't look as papery but it did look translucent. Harry wondered if his hair and skin tone matched, it wouldn't shock him if it did. But it also left him worrying like he did with the first brother, was his skin still as durable? Or had it became weaker with age?

The final man had long jet black hair, his eyes were the same as the other two, red and milky. However unlike the other two he was much taller and easily dwarfed his own small stature, something that Harry was slightly upset about. Harry wondered if the milky film affected their vision or if they could still see clearly. He had no real knowledge of these vampires and knew that he was playing blind, something that both thrilled and scared him.

While Harry was taking in their appearances they were doing the same to him, stunning emerald green eyes were framed in a heart shaped face. Long thick black lashes drew their attention to his eyes straight away, cherry red lips were nibbled by a set of snow white teeth as he looked over them. The brothers fought the urge to smile, he was doing to them what they were doing to him. He was lithe he was easily a runner or a swimmer, they could see the muscle that lined his body.

However he was smaller than all of them including Aro who had been the shortest out of the three of them while Aro stood at 5' 10, their little mate barely reached 5' 5. Aro felt giddy at the fact that he was no longer the smallest out of all three of them, something that pleased him to no end. Green eyes moved to him and Aro wondered if he would run away screaming like so many other people did, he knew that his appearance could disturb people. However he was mildly shocked and pleased when their mate didn't bat an eyelash.

He was the perfect mix of both masculine and feminine, Caius found that he liked it. His long hair was tied in a braid that was casually thrown over his shoulder, whether it was intentional or not Caius wasn't sure, however Caius found that it gave him a wonderful view of the snow white neck. When the green eyes moved to him, he fought the urge to smirk, while he wanted to he also didn't want their little mate to run away just yet, there would be time for such games at a later date.

Marcus wanted to chuckle as those green eyes looked over his body and widened slightly, he could see the shock in them and he knew why. His height along with his appearances made him look like an imposing figure, someone that you didn't want to cross. He could also see the slight frustration and anger in those eyes as well, anger at what though? Green eyes darted back to the other two brothers and the frustration grew, Marcus fought back the laughter that wanted to bubble up, it seemed as if his height was a sore point for him.

That was fine with Marcus, their mate was the right height for him to carry, he would be able to wrap his arms around him and carry him to wherever he wanted to go. That was if he would let him, Marcus had no doubt that their mate was stubborn as they were. If not more so, and he knew that it would lead to some interesting things.

"If we are quite done, who are you?"

His voice was soft and musical and they found that they would be willing to listen to his voice all day, it soothed them and calmed them. Aro chuckled as their mate sat up on the bed.

"Ah, but you were doing the same to us were you not little one?"

A scowl came upon his beautiful face as he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed before counting backwards from ten, it was clear that he wanted to say and do something else yet, for some reason he stayed his hand as he looked at them.

"Not all of us could be shoved in a compost bin growing up."

Caius snickered at the shock that came across Aro's face, it would seem that they had got a spit fire for a mate, it would certainly make things interesting that was for certain. Marcus watched as Aro quickly composed himself before he began the introductions.

"I only jest, I am Aro. Next to me is my brother Caius and my brother Marcus."

He gave a small smile to each of them, before he moved closer to the edge of the bed and sat cross-legged on it.

"You shouldn't apologise, my height has always been a sore point for me. I am Harrison but nearly everyone calls me Harry."

Emotions flickered across his eyes before they settled back down, however this time they were dull, as if they had lost some of the life in them. Something that bothered them, Marcus took a step forwards and Harry gave a small flinch before he could successfully cover it up.

"You do not like your full name?"

Harry rested his chin on his hand before he looked at Marcus, green eyes bored into red ones.

"No I do not like my full name and never will, nor am I fond of my nickname either."

They didn't like the pain that entered his eyes, it was clear that someone had hurt him. Or it could have been more than one person, they also didn't like the fact that he had flinched when Marcus had moved closer to him, which could mean that he had problems with people who were tall. Something that bothered Marcus, he didn't want their mate to be frightened of him, he would never want that. However before they had chance to question him more Aro's phone began ringing.

"Hello."

While Harry couldn't hear what was being said both Marcus and Caius could hear it.

"_Master Aro you are needed in the castle." _

He other two brothers shared a look as they waited for Aro to reply, they knew that Harry would only be receiving one half of the conversation but they didn't want to expose them to who they were just yet.

"Is it important?"

There was the sound of voices on the other side and the brothers knew that there would be a trial meaning that they would have to leave their mate alone for some time, while normally the trials would be short they had the feeling that this time it would be longer than they would like.

"_Yes Master Aro." _

Just like that the peace and happiness was gone, they would have to go back to the castle there was no way around it. They looked at Harry who was struggling to keep his eyes open, it was clear that he wanted to sleep but didn't want to seem rude so he was forcing himself to stay awake. It quickly became clear that he was losing the battle with sleep as he soon fell asleep in the presence something that shocked and awed them, after all very few people fall asleep with a vampire around them, the number was even less when it was three vampires.

"What shall we do?"

Marcus was sat on the bed running his fingers through Harry's hair, Harry sighed and rolled over closer to Marcus before he leaned into his touch.

"It seems as if his body knows just who we are."

Caius looked at Aro.

"What does that mean for us exactly?"

Caius was now sitting on the other side of Harry, his red eyes never leaving Harry. Aro looked at how small and vulnerable Harry looked laid on the bed, it was clear that they couldn't leave him alone but they also couldn't spare any guards either.

"We bring him with us."

Aro and Caius stared at Marcus who was smiling as Harry mumbled in his sleep and snuggled closer to him.

"Explain."

Marcus looked at them before speaking.

"It is clear that we cannot leave him here, we cannot spare any of the guards and we cannot stay here. Therefore he will be unprotected, which leaves us with only one option."

Caius nodded his head and added his own comment in.

"It also doesn't help that this building isn't in the best defence position either, someone could quite easily kidnap him during the night and no one would know until morning."

Aro knew that they both had very valid points, points that he himself would have brought up. But it looked like once again they were all on the same page.

"Gather his luggage, and any personal items."

Caius grumbled but did as he was asked, Marcus picked up Harry and made sure that their mate was safe in his arms, he was relying on Aro and Caius to defend him should it come to anything, once they were at the castle it would be a lot easier to defend Harry.

"Do we have everything?"

Caius and Marcus nodded before the three of them jumped out of the open window, leaving no trace behind them. When the cleaning crew came in the next morning the room was far cleaner that they would get it.

The three of them whizzed through the streets of Volterra, they were needed at the castle and they didn't like the fact that their mate was out in the open where he could be attacked at any moment. Once they were in the castle they slowed down to a human pace, what shocked them was the fact that Harry had no woken up once.

"Such a strange human."

Aro and Marcus smiled at Caius's comment but found that they couldn't really reject it or deny it. After all he hadn't blinked at their appearances and nor had he questioned their red eyes either, still they were going to take this slow and build bridges with him before they did anything.

They could clearly see that he had some issues to work through, the way that he flinched at Marcus, whether it was his height or his build they didn't know. They weren't sure they wanted to know either, the knew that one wrong move and everything that they had been working towards would be destroyed and come crumbling down around them, something that they were not willing to let happen.

The quickly arrived at their wing in the castle and walked to Marcus's room, upon entering his room they looked around making sure that there was nothing that Harry could harm himself on, they didn't know how he would react to finding himself in a strange place. They didn't want him to do anything that would or could force their hand, Marcus placed Harry on his bed and smiled slightly at the picture he made.

"He looks like a cat dear brothers."

Indeed Harry did, he had stretched before curling himself into a ball and snuggling down underneath the silk bedding, Caius quietly snickered at Harry before the three of them left the room, they had something that they needed to deal with before they could go back to their mate.

By the time the three of them had finished their business dawn was already on the horizon, and they knew that Harry would be waking up soon. They wanted to be there when he awoke to reassure him that he was safe and nothing would harm him, or that had been the plan. What they didn't expect was to find Harry already awake and watching the sunrise over the city, Harry smiled as the sky began to light up with all different colours. He didn't even blink or turn around as he asked.

"So which one of you carried me?"

The three brothers stilled and looked at Harry who was still watching the sunrise, he looked peaceful and happy. They weren't sure how he knew that they were there and they also knew that he wasn't going to reveal just how he knew, it was also most as if he could sense them before they entered a room.

When the sun had finished rising Harry turned around and looked at them, a single dark eyebrow was raised as he stepped further into the room.

"So who was it that carried me here?"

Marcus didn't move from his position as he spoke up.

"That would be me."

Green eyes snapped to him as red met green in a challenge.

"You felt the need to carry me like some sort of damsel in distress because?"

Caius and Aro quietly snickered at their brother's misfortune, it was clear that things would not be easy with Harry and nor was he going to budge on certain things either. From what they had been able to see he had quite the temper and was as stubborn as they were, which was saying something as they were vampires and had years to get to their level of stubbornness.

"It was safer for you."

Disbelief flashed across Harry's face before his shoulders slumped and he moved towards a armchair before he sat down in it.

"Safer for me? You mean you didn't want me out of your sight."

Harry squeaked as he was picked up and placed on Aro's lap while Marcus took the chair that Harry had just left. The three of them chuckled at the pout that was on Harry's lips, although it was arousing it was far more funny.

"Perhaps a little bit of both."

Harry looked up at Aro who was smiling down at him, Caius and Marcus were in a debate as the two of them paid close attention to Aro and Harry.

"At least you admit it."

Caius bit back a laugh at the dig that Marcus received, while the other vampire narrowed his eyes at Harry, Harry did nothing but make his eyes wider and looked shocked at the glare he was receiving. Aro laughed at the antics that were happening around him as Caius joined in, Marcus smiled at their mate while Harry pouted.

"So mind telling me just where I am?"

Their laughter died down while the three of them shared a look over Harry's head, how were they going to explain this? Harry turned around and looked at them as he asked.

"Does this have something to do with you being vampires?"

Shock was apparent on their faces as they stared at him, they didn't blink or breathe. Harry shifted slightly as he became slightly uncomfortable underneath the weight of their stares, Caius blinked before he growled out.

"And how pray tell do you know what we are?"

Harry slowly began rolling up his sleeve as he showed them a bite mark, they knew what it was but it raised more questions than answers.

"I got bit by what do you call them?"

Aro raised an eyebrow as he stated.

"Newborn."

Harry nodded his head and continued from where he had left off.

"A newborn, bit me. Then it got slightly strange he stayed next to me for three days, I have no idea why but he seemed confused and so am I for that matter."

It shouldn't be possible, no one was immune to vampire venom. No one. Yet somehow and someway their mate was immune to vampire venom which posed an even bigger problem, if they couldn't change him then he would age and die. Something that they were not going to allow, something that they would never allow, they needed to find someway around it.

"Could you explain please?"

Harry was staring down at the bite mark, there was confusion on his face as he ran a finger across it.

"It takes three days for a person to turn into a vampire, the fact that you did not is troubling."

Harry looked up sharply, he was revealing more than he thought he would. He was trusting them and he didn't know why, he was sure that it had something to do with his magic. But just because his magic hummed and purred when he was next to them or near them didn't mean he was going to fully trust them, not yet and maybe not ever. But he needed answers to this, he wanted to know what had happened that day.

"Troubling how?"

Caius looked at the bite mark on his arm and felt anger well up in him, how dare some vermin bite their mate!

"Because it means that you could be immune to vampire venom which is impossible as nothing can stand against vampire venom."

Harry blushed and looked down.

"Oh."

He fell quiet after that and the brothers left him to his thoughts, they were also worried as well. They had no idea what it meant for them or him, would he age? Or would his immunity to vampire venom fade over time?

They didn't know, but one thing was for certain they would find out, they needed to find out. Their mates life could very well depend on it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read!**

**I am shocked and awed by how much you all love this I really am, so a nice big thank you to everyone that has faved, reviewed and followed. It also seems as if I need to address some things as well, to the person that said you don't understand why someone would turn a straight man gay? It's called fanfiction meaning we can do what we want, sorry if slash isn't your thing. However I am a SLASH writer everything I write is some form of gay love, be it male on male or woman on woman. **

**Guest, yes I did have a story like that. Yes I did write it but after the death of my USB I have been unable to write it again as it got deleted for some reason, hopefully I will be able to re-write it someday. **

**Now that is done, on with the story! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

He hadn't even been the castle for a week and already trouble had found him, well more along the lines of he had been attacked by a rogue vampire but it was still classed as trouble. It also gave the guards a first hand view of why the kings were so protective of him, the venom didn't affect him at all, and some had even called him unnatural, freak, abomination.

Well that had been until Caius had tore of one the guards to shreds, after that everyone kept their thoughts to themselves, not willing to risk the anger of the kings. But that didn't mean that he wasn't without a guard, Aro had assigned Jane and Alec to watch over him. While he wouldn't be bothered by the fact that he had a guard the twins were slightly unnerving, Jane's power reminded him of the Crucio something that had been used on him far to many times. But when she wasn't torturing people to the point that they wished for death Harry found that she was lonely and desperately wanted someone to love her.

The same could be said about Alec as well, when Harry looked at them all he could see were two children that desperately wanted to be loved and cared for, something that he was all to happy to do. The two of them were also willing to torture anyone who said one single bad word about him, it was why Chelsea had been on the receiving end of both of them, something that no sane vampire wanted.

It was why he spent most of his time hiding away in the library, not only could no one enter without the king's permission the library itself was a maze that one could easily get lost in, should they try and enter it. Harry picked up a first edition of Jane Eyre and began to read the book, while it was not one of his favourites he couldn't help but fall in love with the plot of it, he was also willing to bet that they did end up married. Well Harry hoped that they did, after everything that they had both been through they deserved it.

"Harry?"

Harry put the book down and looked towards Jane and Alec, they were both shifting from one foot to the other Harry carefully put down his book and opened his arms to them. The twins wasted no time in rushing to his arms.

"How are you little ones?"

Alec snuggled into his side and enjoyed the steady heartbeat that he could hear, he watched as Jane rested her head on Harry's shoulder, her eyes closing for a few moments.

"We are good, but we are worried about you."

Harry began running his fingers through their hair as he looked at the roaring fire, that was a few inches away from them, he had moved the chair closer to the fire to keep warm. He was still a living breathing creature and he needed heat, something that they had forgotten.

"Have you two fed?"

Jane nodded her head before she opened her eyes.

"We fed before coming here."

Harry's fingers didn't stop as he continued to stroke their hair, it was clear that while he was upset by how they fed, he wasn't going to force them to change. He accepted them for who and what they were, he knew that they could be cold blood killers behind the smiles and polite words.

"Do you have any idea of what you want to do?"

The twins shook their heads and Harry smiled, at them before reaching over Alec and picking up the book.

"How about some reading?"

Two sets of red eyes looked at him before they nodded their heads, Harry smiled and opened the book at the last page that he was on.

"Where was I?"

Harry scanned through the book before he found where he last left off, opening his mouth he began reading.

~~~~~ Throne room ~~~~~~

Red eyes looked at the vampire that had dared to attack their master's mate, while many of them were confused and upset about the fact that their venom didn't affect him and he most likely couldn't be turned into a vampire, they respected him. They respected him because in the five short days that he had been here, there had been a change in the castle. Marcus was showing more emotion and didn't look as if he wanted to kill himself, Caius's temper had calmed down some and Aro?

Well he didn't act as insane as he normally did, while he still took great delight in scaring people he had toned it down a little. His flamboyant ways had been tamed slightly and they were all grateful for it, there was also the twins Jane and Alec. They were confused and slightly wary of the man that doted on them like children, not even Aro who was their sire could do so.

The vampire snarled as he struggled in Felix's grip, he knew that the delicious morsel that he had bitten the other day was in the castle he could smell him. He could still taste that mouth watering blood that flowed through his veins, and the fact that he was so beautiful?

Well that just added more to it, there was no doubt in his mind that he would be heavily guarded now and there would be no way he would be able to get to his meal. He winced as his arm was shattered, he looked up at the giant that had hold of him. The sneer that was on his lips caused him to shiver slightly, he had no idea what was going on but he had the feeling that he didn't want to know either.

"Ah! I see that our guest has arrived!"

Sitting on their thrones looking as if Christmas had came early were the kings, several of the guards smiled as they looked at the vampire who had the sheer gall to attack their master's mate in their home. While they may not know him and that was because of their own fault they couldn't deny that he was good for the castle.

"Felix dear, do lighten up. We don't want him harmed so soon."

There was several snickers at Felix as he grimaced and loosened his grip slightly, and while the vampire was grateful for it he knew that he wouldn't be able to run. Many of the guards shivered as they sensed the on coming trial, they could tell that it was going to be fun…..For them.

"Now why don't we see just how naughty you have been hmm?"

The guards held in their chuckles as they looked at the very freaked out vampire, it was clear that he had no idea what to make of Aro, still they could sympathize with him Aro was terrible to deal with on a good day. It was even worse when it was a bad day, and the fact that this vampire had dared to harm their mate was just going to make it worse for him.

"This is because of that delicious little morsel isn't it? What's the matter jealous that I got to him first?"

The playful and flamboyant nature that Aro had had was gone in an instant, his lips pulled back into a snarl and a growl left his lips.

"That morsel as you call him is our mate!"

Twin growls could be heard coming from the direction of the thrones, Caius stood up and glided to where Aro was stood.

"We all know he is guilty brother, why carry one with this charade?"

Aro looked at Marcus who was gripping the armrests of his throne tightly, Aro idly wondered if they would need to replace the throne before this trial was over.

"And you brother? Do you believe that we should merely go to the sentencing?"

Marcus stood up and towered over everyone as he made his way to where the vampire was, his red eyes were jet black as he looked at the scum that had dared to harm their mate.

"Indeed, everyone here knows that he is guilty we have witnesses that have gave us their statements, we were also down the hall when we smelt his blood. He is guilty and carrying on with this charade is wasting people's time."

The vampire's lips curled into a sneer as he looked around the room.

"Pity I wanted to hear how loud he would scream when I pierced him with my cock."

The throne room shook with the force as the three ancient vampires went for the vampire that had dared to make a pass at their mate, many of the younger vampires moved out of their way as body parts flew around the room. Several members of the guard hadn't moved quick enough and had lost limbs for their troubles, the whole thing lasted a matter of minutes before a fire was lit in the middle of the room. The kings didn't say anything as they left the room, several of them breathed in relief.

"I am never going to say a bad thing about their mate!"

"Agreed."

"Remind me not to upset him."

Demetri looked at Felix who was having his arm reattached by Chelsea and Heidi, the two females cooing over how brave he was. Demetri sighed and knew that he would have to file the report for this, they kept files on every trial that had ever been held no matter how big or small it was.

~~~~~ Library ~~~~~

The three of them jumped when the door to the library got torn off it's hinges, Harry wrapped his arms around Jane and Alec and got ready to run. He missed the wide eyed looks he was getting off the twins, he hadn't even noticed just how heavy they were, and the fact that he shouldn't be able to pick them up. Jane and Alec shared a look, they would need to tell the masters of this development, it was clear that either he was some how affected by the vampire venom or something else was going on. Something that none of them knew about, and something that would clearly affect them all. However the shock faded and the twins felt fear enter them as they looked at the masters who were barely restraining themselves, Harry looked at them before whispering.

"Run and don't look back, whatever you hear do not come back."

Three growls were heard as the twins took off, the last thing that they saw was Harry being tackled to the groaned as the wind was knocked right out of him, he couldn't speak as three sets of arms wrapped around him. He could feel his ribs straining underneath their strength, he gasped when he felt a tongue began licking his neck.

"Ours little one, all ours."

Harry bit back a moan as one of them began nipping his neck, leaving small red marks all over his neck.

"What, ah! Brought this on?"

He felt the tongue leave his neck and he was being passed to someone else, he found himself in Caius's lap while Aro and Marcus both took the other chairs.

"Apologise little one."

Marcus ignored the scowl that came upon Harry's face at the pet name that they used, Aro gave a tight smile towards Harry who frowned at the other man.

"It is fine, what I am more worried about is the way you reacted to whatever was said."

They knew that this wouldn't escape his notice, not with how observant he was. They found that they could keep very little from him, and while normally it would bother them and irritate them they found that it changed things. They enjoyed the way that he would try and put the pieces together, and then see if he was right or not. It made for an exciting game, and game that they were enjoying.

"Oh? What gave you that idea little one?"

This time he didn't scowl, instead he looked pensive as he looked at each one of them.

"All three of you reacted so, he said something that concerned me. Otherwise only one of you would be angry, but instead you tore the door off it's hinges and practically marked me with your scent by licking me."

Caius smirked as he looked at Aro, while Marcus looked amused. The way his mind worked often left them wondering just what he had lived through, he could connect things that normal people would miss, it also rose alarm bells as well. Just what had happened for him to take notice of every little detail?

Harry looked from one to the other, Aro wasn't smiling which was slightly strange as he was used to seeing the other smile, Marcus looked as if he wanted to go and kill something. Harry felt the cold arms around him and they reminded him of steel, he looked up at Caius and noticed that the other man was staring ahead. Either he was reciting something in his head or he was planning someone's death, both seemed likely.

"He made a pass at me."

The three of them looked at Harry who was playing with Caius's fingers, Caius looked down at Harry as he asked.

"How do you figure that, little one?"

Harry looked up from Caius's fingers as he looked at each one.

"Aro looks as if smiling is paining him, something that is rare. Which means either he has lost his temper or something has greatly displeased him, I am going to go with both."

Green eyes moved to Marcus.

"Marcus looks as if he wants to go and kill something g or someone, which is rare for him as he is normally calm and collected."

Harry tilted his head back and looked up at Caius.

"You keep staring ahead as if you are planning someone's death or reciting something. The way you are acting added with how you reacted when you saw me gives me reason to believe that he made a pass at me."

Marcus chuckled and looked at Harry.

"It seems as if we cannot keep anything from you little one."

Instead of scowling like he normally would Harry pouted instead, his bottom lip sticking out as he looked at Aro with big sad wide eyes. Caius snickered at the panicked look that Aro shot at the two of them, Harry looked at them before he spoke.

"I wouldn't want you to keep things from me either, if we want this to work we need to trust each other. And while I want to trust you, I cannot just yet. I have been hurt and betrayed so many times that I am not sure if I can trust."

Harry looked away from them as tears gathered in his eyes, he needed them to know the truth. He may never trust them, he knew that he was damaged and broken it was clear for anyone to see. A cold finger tilted his chin up and he looked into Aro's eyes as the vampire held his gaze.

"Then we will prove that you have no reason to doubt us little one, that you can trust us."

Harry launched himself from Caius's lap and wrapped his arms around Aro as he began sobbing, Aro wrapped his arms around Harry's waist as Marcus rubbed soothing circles on his back and Caius murmured soothing words to him. The three of them kept a tight hold of Harry as he continued to cry, Aro could feel his jacket becoming wet, but he was not that bothered by it. What was bothering him was the smell of salt, the fact that their mate was crying. Harry pulled back and shook his head before mumbling.

"Sorry."

He went to pull away but found that he couldn't, three sets of arms were wrapped around him tighter than steel yet he could feel the protection that they were offering him, and he didn't know if he would be able to accept it. He wanted to, he wanted to be loved and protected, he wanted to he had always wanted to be loved and protected. But that dream had died so long ago that he didn't know if he could accept it.

"You have nothing to be sorry for little one, the fact that you are willing to show weakness shows how much you want to trust us."

Harry froze before looking at Caius, he knew that the other was right. He wanted to trust them, there was something telling him that he could trust them. But he had been stabbed in the back so many times he wasn't sure if he knew how to trust.

"I want to trust you, but…."

Harry trailed off unsure how he could continue, what could he say?

"But you don't know if you can trust."

The sad smile that Marcus was giving him caused something inside of him to ache, he didn't want them to be upset. He didn't want them to be angry, yet he had upset them somehow.

"I don't, that isn't."

Marcus placed a finger on Harry's lips to stop him from rambling.

"We understand little one, while we do not like it we do understand."

Harry began biting his bottom lip before he nodded his head, he leaned into Aro as he watched Caius and Marcus begin bickering over something that had happened almost a century ago. Aro chuckled as he watched his brothers fight, it had felt like a lifetime ago that they had done something like this. He felt Harry shift before Harry's head rested on his shoulder, eyelids fluttered as his breathing began to even out, Aro placed a kiss on his forehead as Harry slowly drifted off to sleep.

Aro looked at Harry and softly smiled, he hummed a tune under his breath and Marcus and Caius turned and looked at him, two soft smiles appeared on their faces as they looked at how peaceful Harry looked.

"He has been through far too much."

Marcus nodded before moved closer to Aro and Harry, he gently trailed his finger down Harry's cheek.

"He wants to trust us, we can all see it but he doesn't know how to do so."

The other two nodded sadly before they began discussing other things.

"Aro give me that picture!"

Aro smirked as he looked at Caius.

"Why brother, I have no idea what you are talking about!"

Aro passed Marcus Harry as he ran out of the door with Caius chasing him, Marcus sighed and looked at Harry.

"Why is it that they only seem to behave themselves when you are awake?"

"Give me that picture!"

Aro laughed as he ran past the room laughing while he did so.

"You can't catch me dear brother."

There was a roar of rage that caused Harry to moan in his sleep, Marcus scowled before he went to go and deal with the children.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read! THIS IS SLASH!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5<span>

"Jane and Alec with be with you."

Harry nodded his head before he walked to his bed and grabbed his coat.

"Yes Caius, we have been over this. The first sign of trouble I am to come straight back no detours, and no making any stops."

Caius looked at Harry, he knew that there would be no changing his mind when it was made up, but he wished that he could have picked another day to go into the city. A day when there was more guards to go with him, but he knew that after a week of being inside of the castle Harry was beginning to go stir crazy.

"Caius?"

Caius looked towards Harry, who had moved closer to him. Two soft hands cupped his face as Harry smiled.

"Everything will be fine."

Caius scowled.

"I doubt that, you have been attacked while inside of the castle, a place where you should be safe!"

Harry shook his head and began doing the buttons of his coat.

"Yes, and the three of you dealt with it. While it resulted in the lose of life, you were looking out for me."

Caius sneered as he remembered the vampire that had dared to sneak into the castle and harm their mate, while he did die at their hands and Harry had found out somehow. None of them regretted it, after all they were protecting their mate. Something that most vampires understood, and if they were in their places would have done the same thing. Harry opened the door and spotted Jane and Alec walking down the hall, he smiled at the two of them.

"Ready?"

He got two nods in return and he smiled, something that he was doing more of. Not that he could really complain about it, he rather enjoyed smiling. Even though sometimes he wanted to scream at the three of them, they often brought a smile to his face no matter what they had been doing.

"Shall we then?"

Caius watched as the three of them began walking back down the hallway, he knew that Harry would be safe. The twins had formed an attachment to him, something that was shocking to most of the vampires there, as they had only developed a bond with Aro who was their sire. Caius watched as they turned a corner before he began walking towards Aro's study, he knew that both Marcus and Aro would be there. Caius pushed open the study door and nodded to both Aro and Marcus before he spoke.

"Harry, Jane and Alec have gone into the city."

Aro looked up from the papers he was currently reading as he looked at Caius.

"He has guards with him Caius, he should be safe. Especially with Jane and Alec."

Marcus moved from his seat as he stood next to Aro's desk.

"Jane and Alec have a bond with Harry, it keeps changing between mother and father. Almost as if it cannot make up it's mind on what it should be."

Aro and Caius frowned before Caius and Marcus took a seat in front of Aro's desk.

"Has anything like this happened before?"

Two sets of red eyes went straight to Caius as he looked over the papers that Aro had handed him.

"When the bond is young enough yes, it takes time before it will settle into a more permanent one."

Caius passed the papers to Marcus who began reading them.

"Will the bond settle soon?"

Marcus glanced away from the papers to look at Caius.

"Within a month or two, however what is troubling me is the lack of other bonds that he has. Most of them are ever severed to the point where he will feel emotional pain or they are completely destroyed."

Marcus held his hand to Aro who took it and began frowning at what he was seeing, Aro pulled his hand away and looked at Marcus.

"I see."

Caius hated it when they did this, they both knew that he didn't have a gift. Which meant that he didn't understand what they were talking about, it was both annoying and highly frustrating for him.

"You see what?"

Aro blinked and looked at Caius before resting his chin on his hand.

"From what Marcus is able to see each one of the bonds has been badly severed, most likely by betrayal of some kind. Due to how badly they are damaged, and their healing Marcus suspects that the broken bonds are the reason as to why he is unwilling to trust. Whatever happened has scared him so badly that he feels that he cannot trust, that if he trusts he will be betrayed once again."

They had thought about it, how could they not think about it. But hearing it out loud made it more real, they knew that they would have their work cut out for them, they knew that he was damaged. But they didn't think that it would be this bad.

"How many bonds? How many people do I have to kill for harming him?"

Caius's fists were clenched as he looked at Marcus, his eyes were slowly turning black as his anger grew.

"In total? Twenty three."

Caius really wanted to kill them, they had harmed their mate so badly that he was unwilling to trust them, to put his faith into them. They would burn the world if he asked for it, and they would gladly do it of that none of them had any doubt. But to protect him? He had faith that they would do it, there was no doubt about that either. Keeping his heart safe?

They knew that he didn't, his actions spoke far louder than words ever would, and this information about the bonds was the final straw. How could anyone harm him? Who would want to harm him?

It was clear to everyone, even the guards that had not met him, that he was kind, sweet and loving. He could look past the fact that they were vampires, he could look past the fact that they had killed people in order to live. He looked past the fact that they had instilled fear into most vampires, because it was the only way that they would be able to live and keep living. They were too chaotic and too bloodthirsty to be allowed free reign, to be allowed freedom. There needed to be laws and rules, in order for them to stay alive.

"What do we do?"

They both turned to Marcus who had finished reading the papers and was now signing some forms, he glanced up at the two of them and raised an eyebrow.

"The mating bond is weak, he knows that it is there and knows that we are his mates. He had felt the pull as well, he wants to trust us and has the urge to trust us but won't unless we show that he can. Perhaps telling him a bit about ourselves would be the best way to do so, by being truthful with him, he knows that he can do so with us."

They didn't have time to think on Marcus's words as Demetri came rushing in looking panicked and frazzled as the best way to describe him.

"Masters come quickly!"

The three of them looked at each other before the ran out of the study and down to the throne room where they found Felix and Afton trying to restrain Harry.

"What is going on here?"

They all turned and looked at the kings that were stood watching them, Harry freed himself from Felix and Afton.

"Nothing."

Their eyes went to Jane and Alec who looked as if they were in shock.

"Jane, Alec."

The twins looked at the kings who were looking at them, Harry glared at the three of them as he hissed out.

"Don't you dare bring my children into this!"

Many of the guards stepped back, they all knew just how much the masters hated to be spoken to like that, mate or not it didn't matter. It seemed as if they would be getting a front row seat to what was about to happen next.

"Harry."

There was a warning in those words and everyone could hear it, and they could see the tension radiating off each king as they had a four way stare down. Harry bared his teeth as he looked at them, it was clear that he wasn't going to back down.

"No! I will not allow some donkey fucking inbred bastard insult my children!"

Well at least they were finding out just what had been going on, and just why Harry had lost his temper, when in all the time they had known him he hadn't lost it once. Granted they hadn't known him for very long and the kings had assumed that he couldn't lose his temper, but it looked like they were wrong and they were glad that they were wrong now and not further down the line.

"Why don't you explain to us what happened? We need to understand little one."

They looked at Marcus who seemed to be the calmest out of all of them, then again it took a great amount for him to even come close to losing his temper, and none of the guards had seen him lose it and many of them knew that they didn't want to see it.

"He insulted them! I may let a lot of things slide and leave things be but you never insult my children or go to hit them."

Suddenly things were beginning to make a lot more sense, although some of them were confused and most likely would be until they heard the gossip. Those that were much more quicker on their feet easily understood what had nearly happened, Aro took a step forwards and Harry pulled Alec and Jane closer to him, his green eyes warning Aro to tread very carefully.

"Little one I am their sire, do you really think I would harm them?"

Hesitation entered his eyes as he looked at Jane and Alec before he looked back at Aro, Alec gently grabbed hold of Harry's hand before speaking.

"You know he sired us, you know he wouldn't harm us."

Harry slowly slid out of his stance, and people wondered when did he enter it? Was it before the kings came into the room or after? When the twins got close to Aro, he gently grasped their hands and the days events flew into his mind and suddenly he could easily understand why Harry had flipped so to speak. However what was disturbing everyone was the feral look in his eyes, it was clear that something was going to happen.

Chelsea and Heidi made the mistake of moving closer to Jane and Alec, Harry didn't think he just reacted, one minute he was stood there and the next there was a snow leopard stood in front of the twins and Aro growling at the two women.

"What?"

"Did you?"

"How is that?"

"What is he?"

The leopard stood in front of Aro, his teeth bared as he looked at the two women. Chelsea ignored the warning signs and walked further forwards, Harry growled then leapt onto her. The two of them landed on the ground, Harry was stood on top of her chest growling menacingly at her, Chelsea sneered at the giant cat that was on top of her.

"Move you stupid animal!"

A deep rumbled left Harry's chest as green eyes looked down at her, he didn't move as he continued to stare down at her. He wasn't going to move, at least not any time soon.

"Harry."

His head moved to the side and he looked at Caius as he regarded the vampire.

"Come."

Harry weighed the pros and cons of getting up off his prey, with a mental sigh he got up off Chelsea and moved towards Caius, Marcus and Aro. He sat down next to Caius and looked around the room, while he wanted to tear the woman to shreds he was going to wait, there was no sense in getting himself into trouble now was there?

With a last look around the room, Harry walked out. He didn't like the tension that was slowly filling the room, it reminded him too much of the war, before they went to go and fight the death eaters. It was something that he hadn't liked then and he wasn't going to like it now no matter how much he wanted to stay beside his mates.

He flicked his tail as he began walking around the castle, he idly wondered how the day had went downhill so fast, he wondered if the day would pick back up. He hoped so, the last thing he wanted or needed was those three mad at him. He knew that they had tempers, he wasn't blind to that and he wasn't going to make excuses up for the people that they had killed. On the other side he knew that they needed blood to stay alive, that if they didn't feed then t5hey could go into a blood lust, which meant risk of exposure.

Something that no sane vampire or creature wanted, he mentally grumbled to himself as he continued to walk around the castle. He was bored and had no idea how he had changed into his animagus form, he knew that he had one and had managed to turn into his other form once or twice but he had never done so because of this. Which meant that either he had shifted because of a great emotional stress and his animal was trying to protect him or he had shifted for some unknown reason. Both didn't sound nice, because it meant that he no longer had control of when he shifted. Something that was unnerving for him, he hated not having control.

"Can you turn back?"

Harry turned and found Jane an Alec stood away from him, there was no fear when they looked at him and he was happy that they didn't fear him. Harry thought about the question for a few moments before he shook his head, he watched as the twins moved closer to him.

"Can you understand us?"

Harry nodded his head and gave the cat version of a smile, when the twins were close enough they began stroking his head.

"You know the masters are looking for you, they want to talk to you."

A rumble left his chest and Harry laid down, they could wait for now. Right now it was lovely and sunny, not just that the twins were giving him a wonderful scratch behind the ears, in a place that he didn't know about!

"You will have to go back at some point."

Harry rolled onto his back as he looked at them, it was strange he never thought that he would have cubs, not after he had got thrown into Azkaban. That had almost destroyed his chances of having cubs, he shook his head. Cubs? He was spending far too much time in this form and he needed to turn back, that was if he could. He still didn't know how he had shifted anyway, perhaps it would be best if he did go and see his mates, maybe they would be able to shed some light onto what had happened.

Stretching Harry stood up and began walking back towards the castle and to the kings, that were silently fuming. They had searched the entire castle looking for their wayward mate, and had yet to find him. The three of them were sat in Aro's study when the door opened, a head was poked in. The three of them looked at the leopard that came walking into the room and sat right in front of the fire.

"Glad you could join us Harry."

Harry yawned and looked at them, his eyes slowly closing.

"Is it possible that you can turn back?"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at them before he shook his head, the brothers sighed and looked at Harry.

"Do you know how you changed?"

Harry shook his head once again and sat up, it looked like he was not going to have a nap anytime soon, and that was a shame. The fire was lovely and warm.

"So while it is safe to say that he can understand us, and can reply to our questions. It still leaves the question of how and why he changed."

What was that? His eyes moved to a light that had came out of nowhere, green eyes narrowed as he looked at the strange light. Harry pounced.

"What on earth?"

Missed it! No wait there it was! Harry crouched down low and flattened his ears as he looked at the light, there would be no escaping this time!

What Harry didn't know was there was someone sitting on a chair roaring with laughter as Harry, chased the light around the room. The mess could be fixed in a few minutes, even less if Caius and Marcus helped. Or that was would have happened if Marcus and Caius were not in the middle of a debate.

"Yes, but why now?"

Marcus looked at Harry who was still trying to catch the light.

"Perhaps something set it off? He was fine until Chelsea and Heidi moved closer to Aro, Jane and Alec."

Caius hummed.

"Could it have been because they were female? He could have seen them as a possible threat."

Marcus raised an eyebrow as he looked at Aro, who was moving the light to different places.

"A possible threat yes, but he should have changed back now. The fact that he hasn't is troubling."

Caius nodded his head.

"Very true, so maybe a possible stress? An emotional overload? Both of them have promise."

Marcus did a very human gesture and pinched the bridge of his nose before he sighed.

"Or it could be the combined threat along with the emotional upheaval that he had been through not a moment before."

The two of them looked at each other, they were no closer to finding out just why Harry had changed, they had no real knowledge of just what he was and it was now clear that he wasn't human. Which opened up other problems for them, was there more of Harry? Was this why their venom didn't work on him?

They were questions that they needed the answers, to. They needed to know if their mate would die on them, something that they didn't want to think about, something that they were not going to let happen. It was very clear that he wasn't human, they had thought that he was. But now they were not so sure, he could be a shifter of some sort and if that was the case then why didn't their venom kill him? He wasn't a werewolf so they didn't have to worry about that, even though it would have been ironic the two greatest enemies. Mates.

The irony wouldn't have been missed by anyone, that much was for certain. The sound of laughter caused the two of them to look at Aro and Harry, Harry was laid on the floor his two paws were covering something.

Harry was happy, he had finally caught the light! The evil light that kept moving, he moved his paws and looked down, it was gone! Harry looked towards Marcus and let out a slightly mournful cry, he had it that time!

Caius glared at Aro for upsetting Harry, even though he and Marcus had been laughing at their younger mate's actions, however they knew that it would end in tears. In this case it was Harry doing a cat version of a pout, Caius sighed and looked at Harry.

"Perhaps Jane and Alec will be willing to play with you."

Harry perked up at their names and began running out of the room, Aro was still sat in his chair howling with laughter. Caius shot Aro a dirty look while he went to go and chase their mate down and stop him from destroying anything in his path, Marcus sighed and wondered when did they get turned into children? And why was it always him?


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read! Serious question guys, do you want Harry to blood adopt Jane and Alec, yes or no?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

Two weeks and three days, that was how long Harry had been at the castle. In that time things had changed, while it was not noticeable to someone who wasn't from the castle it was clear to every member of the Volturi, there was a certain pride that they all carried themselves with now, a pride that hadn't been there before.

Still it was not always smooth sailing, Harry butted heads with quite a few member of the guards mainly Chelsea and Heidi. While normally the person who was causing the problems would get killed they couldn't do it in this case, seeing as Harry was the kings mate. Still while many of the guards were frothing with rage there was problems between the four mates as well, Harry was refusing to have Chelsea anywhere near him, something that his mates couldn't understand. There was no real reason for him to dislike her yet he did or that was what they thought.

There had been a fight between the four of them when a old one of a kind book had been damaged, rather than listening to what had been said they had taken Chelsea's word over Harry's, after all she was a member of their trusted guard and they knew that she wouldn't lie to them mainly because if she did then she would get caught out. Which would worsen her punishment, still the fight had been spectacular and none of them had talked to each other for nearly a week. Which had caused Caius to become more grumpy than normal, even Aro and Marcus were far more irritable as well. There was also the ban that they had put on Harry, he was no longer allowed to enter the library, something that angered him to no end.

Still even though they were fighting they still cared about each other, just because they were angry didn't mean that they had stopped caring. But it also didn't sort of the problem that Harry had with Chelsea, if anything it had gotten worse and no one could understand it. It had also caused a slight rift in the guards as well, Jane and Alec taking Harry's side while many of the others had chosen Chelsea over Harry.

While normally it wouldn't be much of a problem this time it was, if they couldn't provide a united front then it would make them look weak. Something that could not be allow, as it could allow other covens to attack them and such an attack would draw interest. Interest that could lead to questions and questions could lead to them being discovered, something that they couldn't allow no matter what. They had kept vampires a secret for so long they weren't about to fail now.

"Harry."

Green eyes turned to look at the three brothers who were stood in his doorway, he would never admit it but the three of them were very intimidating when they were stood together.

"Yes?"

The three of them looked at him with stern expressions.

"We need to talk."

Harry sighed and closed his book he knew that this was coming and had been prepared for it, he was not going to go down easy and he wasn't going to bend or break, not this time. He would bend but he wouldn't break, not now. He had spent far too long being told what to do and how to act, how to speak and what to wear and he was so tired of it, he had thought that this place would be different, while he cared for the three of them he was not going to allow them to tell him what to do or how to speak.

"I thought as much, I take it this is about the problem that I have with Chelsea?"

He watched them nod before they sat in the chairs, he can feel the weight of their stares, he knows that to them he must be acting like a petulant child and he would always be a child in their eyes. It some was something that he hated, how young he was compared to them, just how inexperienced he was. They had seen so much and done far more, yet he had only been living for a 121 years, no where the length of time that they had been living for, and sometimes he wondered why it wasn't someone else. Someone who was better suited for them, for this lifestyle.

"_Trust me master, they are good for you just as you are good for them." _

He shivered as he felt death leave his mind, he had wondered where his friend had been for sometime and he now had his answer, of course he should be shocked that death had been watching over him but he found that it was rather sweet. He knew that it was hard for his friend to show that he cared, and Harry knew that deep down he did care. He knew that he would have time to think on his friends words later right now he had other things he needed to be doing.

He shifted slightly and knew that they were waiting for him to begin speaking, but he wasn't going to cave easily he had spent years in a cell with only death for company this was a piece of cake for him, not that they would know that though. However they had patience and experience on their side along with all the time in the world, that was if death didn't decide to end it. He looked over at the fire and wondered when did it get so low? It only had embers now and Harry wondered how long they had been sat here for, he glanced towards the window and noticed that it was almost dusk so they had been sat here for several hours at least. Where had the time gone?

"Little one."

Harry turned and looked at Marcus, he knew that they had been sat there for hours but he wasn't sure if they had fed or not. While he mourned the loss of life he knew that they needed to feed, that they needed blood to survive and he wasn't going to tell them to stop feeding, it wasn't his place to do so. Harry tilted his head to the side as he looked at Marcus.

"Yes?"

He blinked as Aro snickered slightly and Caius smirked, something that the white haired vampire did a lot of, it was one of the first things that he had noticed about the other vampire. He also noticed that Aro took great joy and pleasure in making people feel uncomfortable, he was flamboyant and playful, but there was also a darkness to him one that the man rarely let out. Harry wasn't to sure about Marcus, normally the man was quiet and patient so while he wasn't to sure what to think he also knew that Marcus had a reputation as well. God of War, it was something that Harry didn't want to know the reason as to why he got called that.

"Your problem with Chelsea little one."

Harry scowled and looked away from the other man, call him childish but he didn't like her. Well perhaps didn't like was an understatement, he hated her with a passion which was saying something considering his rivalry that he had with Draco Malfoy. He couldn't stand the smug look that the bitch had on her face, whenever she looked at him. He knew what she was doing, she didn't want him in the castle. He knew that she wanted to be with one of them, and he knew that she didn't like him because as far as she was concerned he had stole her men. Which was a laughable idea, even if they had gotten with her, there was no guarantee that they would have stayed together.

"Which problem would that be? The fact that she wants to get into your bed, or the fact that she thinks she is better than everyone in the castle. How about the fact that she thinks she would make a better mate for the three of you, or how about that when you are not paying attention she is spreading nasty rumours about me. The most recent one was I had a threesome with Felix and Demetri, while the three of you watched and gave pointers!"

Buy this point Harry was stood up his chest was heaving as he struggled to get his breathing under control, he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs, could hear the roar of his own blood. He could hear his magic screaming at him to remove the threat, to kill her before she hurt him or his mates. He knew what they were mates and while he didn't trust them fully he did care about them something that was a slight shock to him and he didn't want to see them hurt, he also didn't want her to get her claws into the three of them.

"I am not finished!"

Harry whirled around and glared at Caius who had went to go and speak, whatever they had been expecting it wasn't this, they had no idea just how bad it was between the two of them. It seemed as if the other guards knew about this and had done nothing to stop it and if that was the case then it would be time for some spring cleaning, meaning they would kill any and all guards that were no longer loyal or faithful to them. Refusing to tell them that some harlot had been causing their mate pain was one easy way to get yourself killed that was for certain.

"How about the fact that she stole a family heirloom and smashed it! Do you have any idea how old it was?"

Angry tears were gathering in his eyes as he thought about the locket that was left of his great grandfather, the man had been killed by fifty death eaters. But he hadn't gone down without a fight, he had managed to kill at least forty if not more of them before he was injured, from what he had learned his great grandfather was a spell crafter. He was one of three, it was why he was so powerful as he created his own spells, spells that no one could counter.

"It was nearly 400 years old! And she destroyed it like it was nothing! The last thing I had of my family and she smashed it like some sort of spoilt child that couldn't get her own way! I am nowhere near done yet, there is the fact that she and Heidi went through my clothes and threw most of them out. Then there was the time when she destroyed a book and blamed it on me, saying that I had been so clumsy and rather than listening to what I had to say you believed her!"

He had gave up the fight with his tears, they slowly left his eyes and moved down his cheeks causing small rivers. He moved out of the way when they tried to get close to him, he didn't want to be touched. He pretended that he didn't see the look of sadness in their eyes, and regret that was on their features, they hadn't listened to him then so why would they listen now? They knew when he was lying anyone knew when he was lying, his ears would turn red and he would flush slightly.

"I need to be alone now."

He didn't look at them as he climbed into his bed, not bothering to get changed or even out of his clothes, he was emotionally drained and all he wanted to do was sleep. But he knew that he wouldn't be able to do so, the conversation had opened up a lot of old wounds for him, wounds that he thought had healed. But he knew that he was lying to himself, that they weren't healed or even scabbed over, they had been raw and bleeding for a very long time. He didn't turn around when the door opened and he didn't look when he heard it close, a sob left his lips as he grabbed hold of the pillow and began crying his heart out.

Down the hall and stood listening to the heart breaking sobs were Jane and Alec, the two of them had known about the book and about the locket. They had tried to save the locket, Harry had shown them it once, on the inside of the locket had been a picture of the most stunning man that they had ever seen. Long silver hair that had framed a heart shaped face and violet eyes, they knew that he was the reason that Harry had such unusual eyes. They didn't even bother knocking as they got close to his room, Alec pushed the door open and the two of them climbed up on the bed small cold arms wrapping around him.

"Are you okay papa?"

Watery green eyes looked at them, he shifted on the bed before he sat up and opened his arms for them. The two of them moved before the hugged him back, they rested their heads on his chest and heard his heartbeat. They didn't know why but it was soothing for them, nearly everyone else in the castle didn't have a heartbeat. He was one of the only people that did so it was strange that they found it soothing, that they found it relaxing and calming.

"Not yet little ones, just give me some time and I will be."

Two sets of red eyes looked up at them and the twins frowned, neither of them liked it when Harry was upset, because if he was upset then so were they. The last time they had got upset Jane had tortured them for several hours and had then tore them to pieces, the vampire was still piecing himself back together and that had happened some hundred years ago.

"This wouldn't have happened if they had listened."

Harry ran his fingers through their hair as defeat lined every inch of his body the two of them looked at him while he spoke.

"Yes but at the time I was flustered, angry and confused, and not just that from their point of view it must have seemed as if I had done it out of spite."

Alec snuggled further into Harry's embrace, he and Jane both knew that Harry wouldn't do something like that out of spite. Harry would never do something out of spite, while he did care and love them the twins knew that they knew more about him than his own mates, something that is both disgusting and shameful.

"But you would have thought that they would know you well enough to know that you wouldn't do anything like that."

Harry gave a tired chuckle before he looked out of the window, it was almost completely dark and the star littered the sky like diamonds. He loved the view from his room and he wouldn't trade it for the world, but still he was worried and he couldn't help it he knew that should Chelsea get her own way then he wouldn't be here for much longer. They wouldn't hesitate to kick him out and leave him there, then there would be no going back for him and he wouldn't allow death to pick up the broken pieces either. He would be shattered yes, but he would have learned a lesson one that he knew he would never forget and he would seal his own heart from everyone and everything thing other than his friend.

"Perhaps little ones, perhaps."

Neither of them liked the doubt in his voice or in his eyes, they could see it clear as day. They weren't sure just how it had came to be there but it was, and it wasn't just in his eyes and voice either it was in his actions as well. If something wasn't done soon they feared that they would lose him, he would either leave the castle in order to get away from them or they feared that they would find him dead. Neither of them were very appealing for them, they wanted Harry to stay in the castle with them, to help them become a family. To show them what it was like to be loved and love in return, they didn't want to lose that but they knew that if things didn't change then they would lose Harry. If Harry went then so did they, he was their papa and they were not going to give him up for anything, the two of them smiled at each other when they heard his breathing deepen and his heart rate slow down slightly. They waited until his was asleep before the two of them left the room, it was their turn to scout the city to scout the city tonight.

~~~ Aro's study ~~~~

They had been thinking over what they had been told, normally they would use Aro's gift to find out the truth but with certain members of the guard they trusted them, such as Demetri, Felix, Jane, Alec, Afton, Chelsea and Heidi. But it seemed as if they had made a mistake, one that was looking rather grim. It was clear that Harry was hurt by what they had done and they weren't about to deny it either, because they had trusted her to tell the truth and now they were paying the price for it. They knew that they had to get to the truth one way or another and they would, but first they needed to apologise to Harry. They needed to show him that they were sorry and wasn't that just a slap to the face?

They had very rarely if ever been sorry for something, even when they had been married they had not uttered that word and they still hadn't to this day. Yet they needed to because of this mistake, because if they didn't then they could very well lose their mate, something that wasn't allowed. They wouldn't allow Harry to leave not now and not ever no matter how much he wanted to do so, which was another problem in itself. The city wouldn't keep him entertained for long and neither would the library. Well not since they had forbidden him from entering it, after all some of the books and scrolls were far older than them and there would be no way to replace them should anything happen to them.

They had also noticed and change in Harry as well and they were worried about it, other than the fact that he was not eating and sleeping as much as he should be he was doubting himself as well, they had seen it when he had been talking t Afton. They had kept a closer eye on him after that and they didn't like what they had saw, still there wasn't much that they could do. Their duties had taken up much of their time and even though they were vampires they had to double check everything to make sure that there was no mistakes, it also didn't help that sometimes they would hold a trial once or twice a day and they could sometimes take hours to do. The paperwork after a trail? That was murder as well, so it was no wonder that they had spent very little time with him lately.

"We have as the humans say, fucked up I believe."

Marcus shook his head and looked at Aro, a singular dark eyebrow was raised as he looked at his brother.

"You have spent far too much time in other people's minds Aro."

While Caius agreed with Marcus he also knew that Aro was right.

"Yes but it does not change the fact that Aro is correct."

Marcus sighed and the room became sombre once again, dawn was steadily approaching and they knew that Harry would be waking up soon, whether he would want to see them was another matter.

"Indeed, but the guard know better than to lie to us. We after all find out if they have or not and it just makes the punishments worse than what they were originally going to be, what is angering me other than the way that Chelsea has treat our mate is she thought that she would get away with it."

Caius rested his chin on his hand as he looked at the books on the other side of the room.

"I believe that there is more to it than that, perhaps something was said and she destroyed the book as a way to get back at him. Or maybe she did it because she believes that he some how stolen what should be hers, she also could have done it out of spite."

Aro nodded his head before he added his own piece in as well.

"There is also the problem of Harry not coming to us, it is clear that while his subconscious knows what we are to him, he is actively trying to deny it during the day. It is as if he is afraid of what might happen should he let us in."

Marcus pinched the bridge of his nose and took a unneeded breath before he turned and looked at the other two.

"The bond is growing, it is still weak and the slightest thing could very well break it. However the bond that Jane and Alec have with him is one of a mother and child, it is clear that they see Harry as the more caring and loving type. While that is not the problem the problem is that the two of them could very well take the problem with Chelsea into their own hands."

While Caius didn't look bothered in the slightest Aro looked slightly alarmed, he knew that Jane was a terror on her own but add Alec to the mix? They would be lucky if they could even find a fingernail by the time the two of them were done, if they could the two of them would kill her and bring her back to life before killing her.

"Then perhaps we should deal with the problem quickly then."

Caius sighed before he looked at Aro.

"As much I am loathed to say this but perhaps we should not let the twins get a hold of Chelsea, we will of course make sure that they are monitored at all times. But we want to be able to question Chelsea for what she has done and we need a body to do that."

Caius looked at Marcus who nodded his head, it seemed that the two of them were in agreement. Not that Aro was disagreeing with them, he knew just how dangerous one of them was by themselves it was why when there was someone who needed to be killed it was Demetri, Jane and Alec. Still they had to sort this out and quickly, it was very clear that if they didn't Jane and Alec would deal with this themselves and not that they could blame them either.

Even though they needed Chelsea alive to question that didn't mean they wouldn't let any of the other guards have some fun, they would be allowed to torture her and the three brothers might join in as well. She had caused a lot of damage to their mate and they knew that she wasn't the only one to blame either, but they would fix the problems that they had caused after they had dealt with Chelsea.

Just as they were about to debate the best course of action that they should take a soul shattering scream could be heard coming from Harry's room, they didn't think about it as they ran straight to Harry's room. What they found caused them to see red, they didn't even hesitate as they grabbed hold of Chelsea and began tearing her to shreds.

"Take this trash to the dungeon!"

Demetri and Felix both bowed before the gathered up the pieces of her and made their way to the dungeons, they were slightly wary of the kings at the moment. They knew just how dangerous a overprotective vampire could be, Chelsea was lucky that they only tore her to pieces. The three of them moved to the bed and began checking for a pulse, they would have wept with relief when they found one.

"Little one come on open them eyes."

Marcus looked over to the side and spotted Felix and Afton piecing Jane and Alec back together, Jane was missing her left arm and right leg. There were crack on her face that were healing, Alec was missing both of his arms and there was a chunk missing out of his side. Marcus knew that they would heal, and he would make sure that they were rewarded for what they had done.

Green eyes slowly opened as Harry blearily looked around the room, his gaze was unfocused and he looked as if each breath he took was painful for him.

"What happened?"

His voice was weak and raspy, it worried them but he was alive and alive meant he could heal. Once the twins were pieced back together they rushed to his side, their cold arms wrapped around him as they hugged him mindful of whatever injuries he had.

"Chelsea tried to suffocate you."

A hum left him as he looked at the twins, his gaze slowly becoming more and more focused.

"Are the two of you alright?"

He got two nods as he answer, green eyes looked at the brothers who while angry could see that he needed them. It was clear that what had happened had shaken him up, and they could see that he didn't want to be alone and despite the fact that they had made a mistake and Harry had nearly died they were not going to pass up this opportunity. The three of them settled themselves into nearby chairs and watched as Jane and Alec began checking him for injuries, they tensed when he hissed as Alec gently prodded his ribs.

"They could be broken, or fractured."

Demetri entered the room with Felix, both of them looked livid as they looked at Harry who was still laid on the bed, a bruise was already forming on his face it was in the shape of a hand. The brothers knew that they would find out what had happened, it was clear that Chelsea had over stepped a line that was never meant to be crossed.

"Masters is he?"

Caius looked towards their tracker before he spoke in a gruff voice.

"He will live, get a doctor here to look at his injuries."

Demetri nodded his head before he left the room, Felix entered the room and sat by Harry who was laid on his bed looking pale. The giant of a man put a hand on Harry's head and looked at him, his red eyes full of concern and worry.

"Are you alright?"

Harry gave a weak nod before he attempted to sit up.

"I have had worse believe it or not, still thank you Felix."

Felix nodded his head and Marcus looked at the bonds that were flowing from the two, there bond was one that one would find on a elder brother and younger sibling, he could see the blue and green swirling around in a proactive embrace and he wondered when had this happened? Just how had it happened?

"Don't go to sleep just yet, the doctor is on his way here to check you out."

Harry tiredly nodded and tried to keep his eyes open, he knew that falling asleep would be a bad thing. He could have a brain injury that would need to be looked at, despite how tired he was he wrapped his arms around Jane and Alec before pulling them into a hug.

"I am fine, the two of you did all that you could."

Jane scowled and looked towards the door.

"I should have hurt her more."

The growl in her voice did nothing to deter Harry as he gently prodded her forehead.

"You did enough little one, as soon as she screamed everyone knew what was going on. The fact that you were willing to use you power shows how much you care, at the moment I am worried about you. Is your arm alright?"

Jane's lips twitched as she curled around Harry, she could feel a rumble in his chest and wasn't that shocked when he began purring. She knew that a snow leopard couldn't purr yet for some reason Harry did, maybe it was a Harry thing, it wouldn't shock her if it was.

"It's fine a few more minutes and I will be good as new."

Alec curled around Harry's left side while Jane remained on his right, Felix was sat at the edge of the bed making sure that nothing went wrong, Aro, Caius and Marcus were sat in the chairs keeping ever watchful eyes on the small group. They were happy that Harry had found others, while they were angry that Chelsea had dared to do something like this it had given them a chance.

That didn't mean that they wouldn't get revenge for what she had done to him, oh no they would and she would be begging for death by the time they were finished with her, that was for certain.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read! Also sorry this is really late guys! I had major toothache and have got it sorted out, also it seems as if December is the time for colds, flu and whatever else is flying around. Still happy reading!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

Violet eyes watched his great grandson, while he couldn't be classed as 'living' he was still very much alive, something that he found vastly amusing. Silver hair fell around his face as he continued to watch, a small smile played on his lips. Sometimes he wished that he was there with Harry, that he would be able to help and guide him but living in the void was interesting that was for certain.

"Watching him again?"

He turned around and looked at his lover, death. It was strange how they had came to be but he wouldn't change it.

"Indeed, he seems happy."

Death wrapped his arms around his lover, they had been together when Hadrian had been human. It had been hard for them to be together and they had to overcome some of the most painful and devastating obstacles that anyone had known, he had not told Harry that he had a lover who was his great grandfather. But he knew that Harry would be happy for him, it had taken Hadrian centuries to get past his shields and with Harry's help the two of them had got together, something that death was grateful for.

After all his master had helped him understand just what he was feeling and why he was feeling it, that didn't mean that he didn't feel emotions with Hadrian he did, he just hadn't known what they had meant but now he did. He rested his chin on Hadrian's shoulder and closed his eyes, here was another stolen moment. With his job it was hard for him to spend time with Hadrian, there was always someone dying and a soul that needed to be reaped. That was just how life was, however in the cases that people died early?

Then they got a second chance, they were normally reincarnated but Hadrian hadn't wanted that instead he spent his time with death, he missed his family or what was left of it and death couldn't blame him but he was also happy that he was the first person that Hadrian had chose. But that didn't remove the longing in his eyes or the way he would look at Harry with regret, he knew that Hadrian loved him it was easy to see, it was in his actions and in his eyes.

"Do you want to see him?"

Violet eyes looked at him, Hadrian's lips were pulled into a frown as he looked over what was happening. They were fools for not believing Harry, it was clear to see that Harry wouldn't do something like that yet he was being blamed.

"Perhaps."

Death chuckled and nipped his ear.

"That is not an answer and you know it."

Hadrian sighed yet he still turned around and wrapped his arms around death.

"We both know I would love to be with him, I love him as much as I love you and that isn't going to change. But right now he is lost and confused."

Death understood what he was saying and knew that while Harry needed help Hadrian was not going to leave him, no matter how much he wanted to help Harry.

"Then go to him."

Violet eyes became wide as Hadrian looked at his lover, it was clear that this was not what he was expecting.

"Are you sure?"

Death nodded his head, jet black hair falling around him as he did so.

"While you are no longer human and are my equal in some ways, he needs you just as much as you need him. I can always come and visit you should you want me to."

Hadrian smiled and pulled death in for a kiss, when the two parted Hadrian was panting and looked at death with hooded eyes.

"I may be you equal in some things, but we both know who has the upper hand here."

A smirk came onto death's face as he looked at the hooded eyes of his lover.

"Why don't we enjoy our last moment together?"

He didn't need to say anything else as he was pulled along to their rooms.

~~~~~ Harry ~~~~~

One month, three weeks and five days. That was how long he had been living in the castle for, it had also been a week since Chelsea had tried to kill him something that still had the castle tense. Many of the guards were still tip toeing around the kings, despite the fact that she had been stopped and there was no lasting damage they were still in a very foul mood, something that could be understood.

It was a natural reaction for any newly mated vampire, and it was the same reaction that many mated vampires had done, the fact that she was alive spoke about their self control. However that didn't have anyone fooled, the darker than normal eyes and the way that they would glance at the dungeon told everyone just what they wanted to do and many of the guards pulled double shifts to make sure that the kings hadn't some how gotten to the dungeons.

There was also the fact that Jane and Alec were refusing to leave Harry's side no matter who had told them to do so, Harry however wasn't that bothered and enjoyed the time spent with the twins. He had to stop them from going down into the dungeons and dealing their own brand of justice at Chelsea but he wouldn't have it any other way, there was also the issue that the kings were also spending more time with him.

While he had enjoyed it at first it was now beginning to get slightly ridiculous as they were there when he woke up and when he went to sleep, there was also the issue of them becoming like overbearing mother hens, not that Harry would tell them. He knew that more than half of the guard were laughing themselves silly by what was happening, not that he could do anything about it.

Still when he wasn't being smothered he found himself feeling lonely, which was strange as he was in a castle filled with other beings. He was also careful with his magic as well, he didn't want someone to see it and then it would open up a can of worms that he wasn't ready to open yet, he knew that he would have to tell them but at the moment he felt so lost that he wasn't sure if he could tell them. It wasn't like he was going to walk up to them and go.

"I come from a different dimension one where witches and wizards lived! Guess what? I am a wizard!"

He would be checked into an asylum before he could even blink, and that was something that he didn't want to happen, but he knew that he couldn't keep secrets from them. He knew that they would find out and when they did they would be angry at him for keeping such secrets, but he didn't really have that much of a choice.

The guards had already shown that they didn't really care about him, yes there was the couple that did care about him. But for the most part many of the guards liked to pretend that he wasn't there, and didn't exist. A Long time ago it would have upset him, he would have done all he could to be accepted, but now he was tired of doing things for everyone else and nothing for himself. After all most of the wizarding world had planned his life for him and he had only been 11 at the time, so Harry had decided that they either liked him or didn't like him, he wasn't going to bother with people like that anymore.

He knew that with the little display that Chelsea had done and how the kings had reacted many of them would be wary of doing something against him, while they would think about it they wouldn't do anything for fear of being killed. Not that the kings would kill them straight away, the would take their time and make them suffer. Chelsea was still in the dungeons and was still in pieces no one had pieced her back together yet and since they hadn't been told that they could she had been left.

"Harry."

He turned and looked at Caius who was stood in the doorway, while the brothers would often visit Harry together they also liked spending their own time with him.

"Caius."

Caius walked further into the room and looked around.

"I see Jane and Alec have finally left you. "

Harry shook his head.

"They needed to feed, I have no doubt that they will be back here after they have fed."

Caius nodded his head, for sometime he and his brothers had been like that. They weren't ashamed of how they reacted but rather why they had reacted like that, if they had only listened to what Harry had to say then none of this would have happened in the first place, still it was something that they were trying to put right even though it was far harder than what they thought it would be.

Harry wasn't soothed by sweet words or by gifts, it was hard to show Harry that they were sorry, that they hadn't had meant what they had said. But it didn't work out like that and things in life rarely if ever did work out the way people planned it, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to try, they were and they would do everything in their power to show Harry.

Caius watched as Harry sat down on a chair and stared into the fire, it was how they often found him these days, before he would have been curled up with a book but that had been before this, that had been before the mistake they had made. However they would show Harry in one way or another, they just hoped that they didn't lose him before then. It was clear that he was more guarded with them, that he had put part of himself away so to speak. None of them had wanted that, none of them had wanted to feel as if he needed to keep things from them, that he needed to hide how he felt.

Still the great wall of China wasn't built in a day, they knew that they would need to go slow once again possibly even slower than what they were before, but that was their fault and they were not going to deny it or pass the blame onto someone else, while some of the blame rested with them and Chelsea they hadn't thought about what would happen.

For being as old as they were they could sometimes forget things, it wasn't intentional but rather they had that much to do that it couldn't be done in a single day. Sometimes it would cause problems and there was nothing they could do about it, but this time they had came up with something that allowed them to spend time with Harry. When one of them had a free moment they would spend it with Harry, while it wasn't a lot and they knew that Harry needed to eat and sleep it had been working out well so far. But even then they would sometimes end up missing days because there was far too much to do, despite having super speed they couldn't be in several places at the same time. No matter how much they wished that they were able to be.

Still things weren't all doom and gloom, while Harry was a little more wary with them and he didn't trust the guard fully save for a few members they were forming a united front, there was already rumours that Chelsea had attacked their mate something that he hadn't counted on, they knew that it would happen but they hadn't taken into account just how quickly the rumours would spread. Caius looked over at Harry who was still sat in the chair, he hadn't moved for sometime and while normally that would unnerve people, it didn't unnerve them as it showed just how comfortable Harry was with them. While it wasn't on a conscious level it was still there and in time they hoped that they would be able to bring it to the front of his mind.

The sound of urgent knocking at the door broke Caius out of his thoughts, he had been planning on saying something to Harry. To help ease his pain and settle his thoughts it looked like it wasn't going to happen anytime soon he levelled a glare at the door as he barked out.

"Enter."

Felix came into the room and he looked flustered, which was strange as he had no real reason to be flustered considering he was a vampire and the biggest predator there was so why he did look so flustered?

"Master Caius come quickly."

The two of them left the room forgetting that Harry was in the room with them, for some reason he felt the need to follow them as if he should be with them.

"_Go with them master, you won't be disappointed." _

Harry smiled as he felt death, despite all of this his friend as still there for him no matter what was happening, he just wished that he could see more of his friend. He stood up from his chair and followed the pull that seemed to come from the throne room, it was strange that he would feel a pull to the throne room when he rarely entered it. However when he got there he stopped at looked at the figure that was stood in the middle of the throne room, a smirk was on his face as Harry gasped out.

"Grandfather."

Violet eyes snapped towards him as the smirk was replaced with a smile.

"Hello Harry."

The whole room was frozen waiting to see what would happen next, all the while death was laughing at what would happen next, in short it would be chaos. Death smiled as he watched his lover and master hug, he knew that he had done the right thing when he had spared Hadrian's life, it hadn't seemed like it at the time but now he was glad that he had done so.

It was strange what they were doing to him, before he didn't have to worry about emotions, he didn't have to worry about caring even when he and Hadrian did become lovers and he had used that word in the loosest of ways, but now? Now he was glad that he had the other man in his life, he was glad that he had someone else other than his master in his life and it made him think about how they had met.

~~~~~Flashback~~~~~

"_So time to die is it?" _

_Death looked at the strange man, or strange to him normally people would run from him, normally they would deny that it was their time to go. _

"_Indeed, mortal." _

_Violet eyes slipped close and a lone tear fell from his eyes, this was the reaction that he had been expecting, this what was he was familiar with not what had been happening a few moments before. _

"_I have one request then I will go with you." _

_Death cocked his head to the side, a cruel smile on his lips as he looked at the strange mortal. _

"_I wont make any promises." _

_A wry smile came to his lips as he looked at death. _

"_All I am asking is to say goodbye to my grandson." _

_Death gave him a strange look it wasn't the first time that he had a request like that but normally it was a lover or a son, not a grandson. Taking his silence as a yes the mortal began walking through walls of a cottage until he came to a nursery, death followed him more amused than anything else it had been sometime since anyone or anything had dared to disobey him. Yet here was a mortal doing exactly that, but then again the mortal wasn't really dead just merely in a coma. He had a choice as to whether or not he would pass on or not, yet for some reason he was passing on which was strange as he was in a coma and not dying. _

_But then again the two of them were nearly the same thing, the only difference was that being on death door and knocking on it were different because one meant that you had a chance to get away and he was patient. _

"_Hush my little gem, I know you will miss me just as I will miss you. But we will see each other again that you can count on little gem." _

_Death looked at the man, such a strange creature. Perhaps he will keep this one, after all he could use a pet. _

~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~

He could never have predicted just what would happen and in a way he was glad that he had choose to do that, dark eyes looked at his master and love that were still hugging. It was strange seeing the two of them together, he had no way of knowing what would have happened if Hadrian had lived and he had raised Harry, but that was the best part about it. Not being able to know everything and despite the fact that he was a deity he found himself shivering with anticipation, should this timeline run it's course then he would get the soul that had dared to meddle in things that shouldn't be meddled in, magic that should be left alone.

A cold smile made it's way onto his face as he thought about getting his hands on Bella Swans soul.

Yes that was one other soul that had caused him quite a bit of bother other than Tom Riddle and that was saying something. Death looked at the two of them and vanished leaving the vampires shivering despite the fact that they were naturally cold.

Harry pulled back from his grandfather and looked at him, how was he still alive? Just how had he came to be here? So many questions that he wanted to ask yet now wasn't the time to ask them, and judging from the way that several of the vampires were beginning to get slightly twitchy he knew that he would have to begin explaining. But one look into those violet eyes told him that his grandfather had something planned, something that would cause all sorts of chaos and trouble for everyone involved.

"Harry."

Green eyes snapped towards Caius who had spoken, while normally it would be Aro that was the spokesperson for the brothers but it seemed as if Caius had chosen to be spokesperson for the brothers this time and that was slightly strange, violet eyes twinkled as he looked over the three brothers he made sure that he deliberately lingered on certain parts longer than others.

"Well now little gem, I can see just why you seem more happy than normal."

Several guards snickered while Harry blushed a bright red, he hid his face in his hands while the three brothers didn't say anything, Harry had the feeling that hey weren't used to being treated like this. After all the positions demanded respect and it was something that they were used to as well, Harry turned and looked at his grandfather who was pulling his best innocent expression that he could muster, which was saying something.

"How did you get here?"

Suddenly all playfulness has left him his eyes turned into an almost royal purple colour as he all but snarled out.

"Naturally I keep an eye on you and imagine my shock as to what I find? The three people who are sworn to protect you, to love you and cherish you do the exact opposite as they fail to listen to you. Ignore what you have to say and almost break you heart, so as me why I am here little gem. Because I can guarantee that someone will not like the answer."

By this point the magic is so heavy in the room that many of them can almost taste it, it swirls around the room as it reacts to it's masters anger, as it feels the call of battle. It pulses underneath his skin and in his veins as he feels the family magic wanting to protect him, wanting to take him away from all those that would harm him and have done him harm. But despite that he is coming to call this place home, while it may not have been his home for awhile he was slowly coming to love the place despite the bad incidents that have happened here.

"Grandfather, you cannot blame them for the actions of one person."

A cold twisted smile came onto ruby red lips as white teeth were revealed in a shark like smile.

"No? Then how about the fact that they left you for several days after it had happened? How about when they had a business deal to sort out and they forgot to tell you making you worry."

His voice was so cold that many of them wondered just why there wasn't ice falling off his words, it was clear that he had a very poor image of them, their masters mainly but it wasn't just them that had been painted with the brush as well. Something that they didn't like at all, Jane and Alec bristled as they thought about being in the same group as the vampires that had allowed harm to come to Harry, they may not have got on with him in the beginning but he was theirs! He was like a mother who would never judge them, he would always look out of them and that was something that they happy about.

"Don't even get me started on the so called guard, not only do the demean your authority but they also go behind your back and do it anyway. Despite the fact that you have a good reason for them not to do it, there is also the problem that they allowed Chelsea to get so close to you."

Harry opened his mouth to defend them, but he quickly closed it. He knew what was being said was the truth and he couldn't deny it, while he did care for many of them and he would continue to do so he didn't trust them. He wanted to trust them, but so far they had proved that he was right in not trusting them something that he didn't like yet it was one of the problems that were present.

"Who do you think you are? You come into our home and demean what we mean to Harry! Not only that but you think that you know us! That somehow just because you know these things means that you have some right as to what goes on in his life!"

Marcus had stood up as he glared at the silver haired man, said man just stood there and calmly looked at them all. There was a bored expression on his face, as he did so. But the expression on his face didn't match the fury that was burning in his eyes as he looked at them all, it was clear that his eyes were what gave him away, that if you wanted to know what he was really feeling then you should look at his eyes. The fire burning in those eyes told everyone to tread very carefully as the man was far from playing around, something that cause many of them to feel fear and they had no idea why.

"I dare because I know him far better than any of you could ever do, I was there when he was born! That may not mean anything to you but to those that have magic it is a sacred right and bonding experience!"

Losing the fight over his magic he allowed it to lash out, not caring which vampires got hit. However his magic curled around Harry like a cocoon as it purred as it felt the family member that it's master had been mourning over, it knew that their little one wasn't dead, they could still feel his magic calling out to them. Yet they were here now and they weren't going to let him go without a fight.

Many of the vampires were thrown through several walls by the sheer force of the magic, it seemed that his magic was targeting those that had went out of their way to cause Harry harm, something that shouldn't and wouldn't be allowed any longer not while he was still living and breathing so to speak. Even the brothers felt as if there was a pressure on their chests that was slowly crushing them, it was a strange feeling and one that he didn't like.

"Grandfather, please. I know that you are angry but killing them all isn't going to do anything! If anything it will just make things worse."

The magic cocooned around Harry tighter almost as if it was warning Harry, telling him to be careful. However slowly but surely the magic slowly got called back, vampires found that hey were able to move as they began re-attaching body parts. The brothers let out a very unneeded breath but at the time they hadn't really thought about it, they had just held their breaths and prayed to their Gods that they would come out of this alive.

"For you and no one else."

Harry watched as his grandfather swayed for a few seconds before he ran a very pale hand down his face. It was clear that either he wasn't used to using that much magic in one go, something that Harry thought was complete and utter rubbish, he had heard the stories and see the memories of just how powerful his grandfather was. But while they could be classed as equals there was one thing that Harry didn't have and that was experience, were as his grandfather had that by the boatloads. Still when they had time he was going to ask his grandfather if he could teach him, just because they weren't in their home dimension any more didn't mean that he should stop training or using his magic.

"It has been sometime since anything like that has happened."

Harry went to walk forwards but found that he couldn't move due to the guards in front of him and the three sets of arms wrapped around him, his lips pulled back into a snarl as he pulled himself away from them. Why should they have to right to defend him now? Not after they had been so adamant that he was only using the kings, that he didn't really care about them.

"No, the guard suddenly don't get to care. Other than Felix, Jane and Alec there has been not a single guard that has cared about my well being yet suddenly you see a member of my family and he points out so hard truths and you are suddenly defending me!"

Harry stomped towards his grandfather and stood beside his grandfather, warm hands came to rest on his shoulders as violet eyes looked down at him a proud glint in his eyes as Harry took a deep breath as Harry stated.

"I am a wizard."

Just as one of the guards went to make a scathing remark, he found that he couldn't use his voice. Hands went straight to his throat as he looked at the smirking man that was stood holding his hand out towards him, the curve of his lips and twinkle in his eyes told everyone just who had done it and he was finding it vastly amusing. However several of the other guards took several steps back, they had not been able to shake off the whole magic was evil thing from their human lives even though they were vampires.

So what if he had magic? He was still human and humans could be easily hurt, before anyone could say or do anything a guard went running straight to Harry only to find himself pinned to the floor with emerald eyes drilling holes into his very soul, he gave a unneeded gulp. He shouldn't have been able to see him move, he knew that vampires could move fast yet he had just been stopped as if he was nothing.

Suddenly many of the guards were afraid, had Harry been down playing just what he was capable of? If so then why had he done it? It was clear that he could go toe to toe with a vampire, so why had Chelsea been able to sneak up on him? That was when many of them remembered that he had been asleep and it was clear that had he been awake then she wouldn't have stood a chance.

Several of the guards swallowed unneeded habits that they had kept from when they were human, but it fit into this situation perfectly, Harry was no delicate flower and they had just suddenly pissed him off. Many of them wondered if death was smiling because they had the distinct feeling that they would be coming face to face with death before this week was over.

Something that scared them to no end, they knew that Harry was dangerous now they could see that they could feel the power that was rolling off him in waves, but the smiling man next to him made them want to run, to run and never look back to was clear that he would do the things that Harry wouldn't. That he wasn't afraid of killing and torturing them should they do anything to upset Harry and it was clear, so very, very clear to everyone that they had done exactly just that. While the rest of the guard were panicking about what was going to happen Jane and Alec smiled at each other.

Well they did say that they wanted to meet him.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read! Here is my Christmas gift to all of you, merry Christmas and all the best for new year if i don't update before then :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8<span>

The throne room was quiet as everyone looked at the two men that were stood in the middle of the room, neither one of them had moved and it looked like neither one of them were going to move, the brothers weren't sure what to think or what to do. After all what could they say or do? It wasn't as if they had knowledge about this sort of thing, and the fact that there was something like this hidden from them spoke of how much they didn't know, something that annoyed them to know end.

Violet eyes looked around the room as he looked at everyone, some of them were itching to fight them he could see that. Many of them were in shock or were trying to deny that what was happening was real, something that they wouldn't be able to do for very long, he still wanted to talk to the brothers they were on very thin ice with him and he wasn't going to allow them to do anything and he meant anything to harm his grandson, not while he was still alive.

"You have questions."

Harry's face was blank and he looked calm but inside he was a hurricane of emotions, he had no idea how any of them would react, it was clear that some of them disliked the idea of him having magic, it was clear that they didn't know what to make of his great grandfather and they saw him as a threat. Harry suppressed a laugh at the thought of them even getting close his great grandfather, sure than man was more like a grandfather or even a father to him, even though he had been dead for the longest time.

But then again Harry had the feeling that he hadn't really been dead just placed somewhere else, somewhere only one person or deity had control and that was the void. He knew that he should have words with death about this, find out just why he had hidden this from him but he had the feeling that he would find the answer rather discomforting.

"Indeed we do, but perhaps it would be better to take this somewhere else?"

Harry looked towards his grandfather and noticed that his icy demeanour hadn't changed, his face was blank and it was near impossible to read him, Harry didn't like not knowing what was going on or what was being thought but he knew that right here and now he needed to move things away from the throne room. He knew that his grandfather would have no qualms with burning the entire castle to the ground if he thought it would keep him safe.

"Shall we go to Aro's study?"

He got four nods in reply to his question, he watched as the four of them began walking in front and behind him. Normally he would object to being in the middle, because being in the middle meant that they would protect him that they would lay down their lives for him. But this time he found that being in the middle meant that it would stop any fights from happening, something that he was grateful for as he didn't know who would win in a fight between the four of them.

Something that he wanted to avoid at the moment, there was no way of knowing if the castle would be left standing by the time they were done, while his mates were knew to him and he did care for them he didn't love them as much as he loved his great grandfather, even though the man had taught him through memories and books. The portrait of him in Potter manor had been moved to somewhere else, apparently even in death the man was still giving everyone trouble. That was something else that he needed to speak to his grandfather about, how was he alive? Why hadn't he came to him sooner?

He wasn't sure if he would get any answers for his questions but he hoped that he would do, it was hard not knowing just what happened. Still the man was alive and he wasn't going to waste the chance, not when he had been given a second chance. They had made their way to Aro's study in a very short time and Harry didn't know whether to be happy about it or dread the up coming meeting, he didn't know if the brothers would still want him after this after all he had kept this from them.

But he had been so scared of how they would react that he hadn't dared to tell them, yes they were vampires but even they could fear the unknown, and he wasn't sure if he would be able to deal with whatever they threw at him, that was if they didn't just try to kill him. When they entered the study he sat in a chair by himself, he missed the way that the brothers frowned as he pulled his legs to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees. However he didn't stay in that position long as he found himself being lifted onto someone's lap, he looked up at the violet eyes that were twinkling at him.

"You have questions I take it?"

Caius nodded his head before he began launching into the questions, it was clear that he wanted this over and done with.

"Why have we only came across you now? Why not years ago?"

Hadrian hummed as he thought over what to say, it was clear that he was measuring his words.

"There was a war, it started before Harry was born and ended when he was 17. However we had nearly killed ourselves off, it was shortly after that that there was a disease going around and it killed off anyone that had been left alive after the war."

It was clear to Harry that his grandfather had sometime to think about this, and he wondered when he had came up with this reason, when he had came up with this excuse. It was a good one and it glossed over things, things that he wasn't sure if he wanted to talk about.

"War?"

Green eyes moved to Marcus as his grandfather wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer to his chest, something that hadn't went unnoticed by the brothers. They were confused as to why Harry wasn't with them, as to why he was sitting with his grandfather rather than with them. Did he really think they would throw him away?

They wouldn't do something like that, yes they were hurt that he had kept this from them. But they wouldn't throw him away, they couldn't do that to him there was also the fact that Harry might have been planning on telling them, after all they hadn't known each other for very long. It was something that they needed to think about, but Harry was theirs and they weren't just going to let him go.

"The war started nearly 70 years before Harry was born and it spanned for years, brothers killing each other. Sisters turning their backs on one and other in-case they were on the opposite side, children left dying on the streets because no one knew if they were death eaters or not. It was a dark time for everyone."

Harry snuggled into the strong chest that was behind him, he didn't like thinking about the war it had done a very bad number on him. It wasn't the best period of his life and it was the beginning of the worst hundred years of his life, something that he tried to block out on a daily bases.

"What they didn't know was there had been a prophecy that had been created shortly before Harry was born, it was a self fulfilling prophecy. If the dark lord hadn't taken any action then he wouldn't have died he would have won the war but since he listened to the words of the prophecy he died."

Harry wrapped his arms around his grandfather despite the fact that he was wrapped in his grandfather's arms, they spoke of battle and other things. Still the power pouring off him was a clear indicator of just what he could and would do. Aro looked at Harry and saw shadows in his eyes, it was clear that whatever had happened was not good. That it still haunted him to this day, what hurt was the fact that Harry wasn't with them, that he was with his grandfather as if he was a life line.

But then again they didn't know just how bad this war had been, what they had learned so far it was not painting a pretty picture. Even them who fed off humans would never leave a child to die in the streets, it was barbaric and they would never allow it to happen no matter whose child it was. It also didn't help that they viewed children as something that needed to be protected, something that should be cherished and loved and above all else protected.

"Perhaps it would be better if we continued this talk another day, it is clear that the four of you have much to talk about."

He caught the panicked look that Harry sent him, and he felt his heart twinge. But he couldn't be here when they talked about this, it was something that the four of them needed to talk about. Still he wouldn't be that far away, he would stay in the castle and see if he could find something to eat, as he was craving come chocolate cake something that he hadn't had in years.

When the door closed Harry felt as if his heart had stopped, the way that they were looking at him made him feel as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, it wasn't a nice feeling yet he knew why they were looking at him like this.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

Harry bit his bottom lip and looked away, he wasn't sure what he could say or what he could do. Nearly all of his life he had been hated for something or another, his aunt had hated him because he had magic, half of the school had hated him because of his title no one had seen him. Just Harry.

"What would you have me say? There are only two people left me and my great grandfather a man who I thought was dead! My parent died because of me, then when I was 15 the war began to heat up again and people were quite happy to shove me at the front of it and hide behind me!"

Harry whirled around and gripped the fireplace, he felt drained as if someone had taken all of his strength from him, he hadn't wanted to talk about this. Not yet anyway, yet he was doing so now and he wasn't sure how he felt about it, it was clear that he somehow felt lighter as if his problems had been lifted off his shoulders for now. He jumped when he felt cold arms wrap around his waist, he looked up and saw that there was sadness in Aro's eyes, he risked glancing at the other two and noticed that Caius had nearly broken the arms of his chair while Marcus was muttering underneath his breath.

"They should never have done that to you."

Harry gave a helpless shrug and found himself melting into Aro's embrace, something that he was grateful for despite how it had came about.

"I know but they still did it anyway."

He winced slightly as he felt those cold arms become slightly more tighter around his waist, Harry wasn't sure why but he had an idea. He turned around and looked at Aro who looked as if he wanted to go on a killing spree just to avenge him, while normally he wouldn't really like something like that talking about the war brought out the darker side to him. A side that he had kept locked up for years, the side that no one really wanted to see, yet they all knew that it was there.

"You know I am fine."

He didn't even flinch as he looked at near black eyes, it was clear that they were trying to keep hold of their tempers, but that didn't stop their eyes from changing colour or the cold fury coming off them in waves. He had never really dealt with an angry vampire before, nor had he really wanted to do so yet looking at Aro he could see the appeal to it. He knew that deep down that Aro wouldn't hurt him, that he would still be gentle with him and he knew that he was placing his life into the others hands. But that didn't stop him from standing on his tiptoes and gently pressing his lips to Aro's.

It was short sweet and to the point but it wasn't enough for him, Aro grabbed hold of Harry and swung him around he heard the wall break underneath the strength that he had used, not that he cared a wall could easily be replaced. He was well are of his brother's eyes on him and had the urge to give them a show, they knew that they would be sharing a mate it as something that they had to get used to but right now he had the urge, the desire to show them just who Harry belonged to.

When he pulled back Harry was panting for breath as his lungs struggled to get the air they needed, his lips were swollen and red, his normally long hair was messy and was sticking up in places despite the fact it was tied in a plait. Aro noticed all this in the space of a few seconds and he knew that his brothers were seeing this as well, however before anything could be done or said Harry found himself caged between three bodies as dark eyes roamed all over his body. He didn't need to read minds to know what they were thinking about, he could feel the hunger in their gaze.

Harry gulped and wondered if he was playing with fire.

~~~ Hadrian ~~~~~

HE was glad that he left the room when he did, he had no desire to see any form of kissing. Yes he loved his grandson and yes he would kill to protect him but there was no way in the seven layers of hell was he going to sit around while they made smoochie, smoochie faces at each other. His nose crinkled, it was so sickening he hoped that he and his lover weren't like that.

He chuckled as he thought about what they could be getting up to, which would be nothing due to the chastity charms that he had cast on Harry, there was also a couple of other ones as well that should give them quite the shock should they go too far.

"So you are papa's grandfather."

He turned around and came face to face with two sets of red eyes, and very youthful faces however he wasn't going to let that fool him, he knew just how dangerous a vampire could be and he wasn't going to let his guard down anytime soon.

"Papa?"

He watched as the male nodded his head before gesturing to the two of them.

"Jane and Alec, Harry is like a papa to us."

Well that would explain a few things, like why they were smiling at him and why they seemed to be getting closer to him.

"Can I help you with something?"

Jane grinned and revealed all of her perfectly white and straight teeth.

"We know where Chelsea is being kept."

Violet eyes hardener as he looked at the seemingly innocent expressions on their faces.

"Come now, why don't you tell your grandfather all about it hmm?"

If anyone noticed the three of them making their way to part of the dungeon that they shouldn't be in not one of the guards said anything, and if they came out viciously grinning? Well plausible deniability nearly always works. After all one can't really hide anything from Aro, Caius or Marcus and if they knew about it? They weren't going to say anything after all Hadrian did have first dibs on her because Harry was his grandchild and if anyone saw the four of them plotting? No one said anything.

Although they did keep away from Aro's study for a very long time, the evil laughter coming from the room sent shivers down their spines and that was saying something after all they were vampires. Although if anyone seen Jane skipping again they had the strong urge to check and see if the end of the world was coming, after all a happy Jane spelt doom and death for those that had upset her. And no one upset Jane.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read! This is Slash as always, i hope everyone had good holidays and got what you needed and wanted. Here is hoping that this year will be better than last year.**

* * *

><p>Life is full of mysteries and surprises, some big and some small. Each one is different and unique, the same can be said about people as no two people can really be the same not even twins or triplets no matter how much they look alike. The same can be said about Jane and Alec, however that didn't mean that they didn't agree about some things. One thing that they did agree on was Hadrian was cruel son of a bitch, they didn't even know that a vampires blood could still boil. However while they had learned many new things and couldn't wait until they could practice the new techniques themselves they had been called to Aro's study, they had some idea as to why they had been called but they weren't a hundred percent sure.<p>

Well that wasn't true they had some idea as to why they were being called to Aro's study and it could have something to do with the fact that they had shown Hadrian where they were keeping Chelsea. Even though she was in pieces as an example of their masters rage it hadn't taken Jane or Alec very long to put her back together again and the insane gleam in her eyes told them everything that they had needed to know, and even though she was insane it hadn't stopped Hadrian from torturing her. He hadn't given her any mercy as she was torn apart and put back together again more times than any of them cared to count, they had both thought that Caius was bad.

However at the moment they were in the human part of the castle while normally they would go out of their way to avoid it, it was were Hadrian was currently living and although it could use some redecorating Hadrian hadn't complained no matter how much he hated the pale brown walls. Still it was nice being among real living people and not just the souls of the dead, even though he did miss his lover and wished that he was with him Hadrian knew that Harry needed him more and he wasn't going to leave his grandson alone.

Hadrian closed the photo album as he had just finished showing Jane and Alec the last of the photos some of them had been him when he had been younger, much younger. There had even been a few baby photos of Harry in it as well, and while he had only been able to see so much he had never liked what he had saw, however Death had made him take an oath not to interfere and it had almost killed him to do it.

Jane and Alec knew that they had to leave Hadrian as they could no longer put off the summons that they had received no matter how much they wanted to do so, there would be consequences and they both knew that they would not like them. So it was with a heavy heart that they left him and made their way to Aro's study, and even though it was on the other side of the castle they found that they had no real reason to rush, as they walked through the halls they passed Harry.

"Jane, Alec how are you?"

Two sets of red eyes looked at Harry as they noticed the purple bags under his eyes, he looked as if a good nights sleep would kill him and it was strange as Hadrian had only been in the castle for little over a week now. However the twins had the sneaking suspicion that it had nothing to do with the other man and it was a more personal reason. That didn't mean that they had to like it, it seemed as if most of the time Harry chose to take on the weight of the world even though there was no need for him to do so.

"We are well and yourself?"

Harry covered a yawn with his left hand, Jane and Alec watched him for a few more minutes there was something that he wasn't telling them. They could both see that and they didn't have to have mind reading abilities to know that whatever was on his mind was deeply troubling him, Harry looked at them as he gave them a tired smile.

"Tired, hence why I am off to see grandfather. I am hoping that he will have something to help me sleep."

Harry gave the two of them a wave as he continued down the halls and slowly made his way to the human part of the castle, everyone that passed Harry could easily tell that he was fighting sleep with every step that he took. They could also tell that something was clearly bothering him although they weren't really sure what was bothering him they wondered if they could help him, and despite the fact that he still had rocky relationships with some members of the guard most of them found him to be a very loveable person.

While some members of the guard were not sure about him they had chosen a wait and see tactic, after all he hadn't interacted with the guard much and many of them believed that Chelsea had crossed a line that should never be crossed, every vampire with a mate knows that. They were respectful to him and they knew that after the incident with Chelsea the kings were planning on having a spring clean, meaning they would kill any guard that was no longer loyal to them or their mate and none of the guards wanted that to happen to them.

Jane and Alec were stood outside of Aro's study and they knew that the kings knew they were there, Alec raised his hand and gently knocked on the door, they hadn't have been vampires they knew that the kings would not have heard it.

"Enter."

Neither of them hesitated as they entered the room, while normally they would lower their eyes to the floor as a sign of respect there was a problem with that. It seemed that like Harry, Hadrian was not human and lowering one's eyes was a sign that you wanted to mate. It was also a sign of submission as well, and would normally be used on a submissive mate asking their dominate mate for sex without alerting everyone to what they wanted. It was one of the many forms of non verbal communication that they had, it was shortly after that many of the guards stopped lowering their eyes as they didn't want to cause another incident.

However that hadn't been the only incident that had happened, one member of the guard had propositioned Hadrian who reacted violently and nearly tore the guard apart with his bare hands, after that he coldly informed everyone that he was a happily mated submissive and anyone who wanted to mate with him would have to kill his current mate, then bend him over and 'fuck him seven ways to Sunday'. It was strange seeing vampires so old be mortified by such language yet it didn't stop the rather strange man.

"Jane and Alec, we have something to ask you."

The twins looked at each other before they looked back at the kings, they had the feeling that this was going to be a long meeting.

~~~ Harry ~~~~

He wasn't sure if he should knock or walk straight in, he knew that Marcus, Caius and Aro told him that this was now his home and he should treat it as such however it didn't seem right barging in on his grandfather no matter how much he had missed the man. There was also the problem of the dreams he kept having, Harry felt his face heat up. . He had some idea as to why he kept having sexual dreams but he wasn't completely sure and he wanted to get a second opinion, and he wasn't going to ask his mates as it was embarrassing enough as it was.

Harry looked at the oak door that hadn't been there before, Harry knew because he had often wandered these halls when he couldn't sleep or was lost in thought, he could also feel the magic pulsing and singing from the room. Harry rested his hand on the door and felt the warmth that was emanating from it, he wasn't sure what was going on behind the door and he knew that he might not like what was happening but Hadrian was still family, and he was all he had left now.

Not something that he liked to dwell on much, but Harry knew that it wouldn't change anything that had happened, and he knew that it wouldn't bring his family back no matter how much he wished that he could do so. Harry pulled his hand back from the door and heard the mournful cry that came from the magic, Harry gently knocked on the door and waited. After a few short moments the door was pulled open and his grandfather was stood in the doorway looking at him, violet eyes twinkling in candle light. Candles that hadn't been in the room in the beginning.

"Harry, come in child."

Harry slowly walked into the room and felt the magic rush over him, it tugged at his own magical core as it greeted him Harry gasped and turned glowing eyes to his grandfather.

"What are you doing?"

Violet eyes turned white for a few minutes until they turned back to normal, a smile played on ruby red lips as Hadrian replied.

"A cleansing ritual, removing all dark magic that wants to harm anyone in the castle."

Harry shivered as he felt the magic wash over him again, he could feel it calling to his own magical core. Could feel the pluses as if it as his own heart beating.

"Incredible."

Hadrian gave a breathy laugh as he nodded his head.

"Yes it is, and it will only get more powerful until it is complete."

Magic pulsed around them as the flames danced to an invisible breeze, neither of them talked as the flames continued to dance.

"You came here to ask me something."

Harry nodded his head, his eyes still fixed on the dancing flames.

"I have been having dreams."

A small playful smile was on Hadrian's lips as he looked at Harry.

"Everyone has dreams, Harry they are nothing new."

Harry blushed as he tried to find the words, he knew what he wanted to say but had no idea how to say it. He knew that sexual dreams were nothing knew and he knew that there should nothing to be ashamed of. That didn't stop him from feeling embarrassed about the dreams, and while he was embarrassed about them and knew that they were normal he didn't want to talk about them, but he knew that he needed to do so.

"Sexual dreams."

The playful smile fell of Hadrian's lips and a frown took it's place.

"When did these dreams start?"

Harry fidgeted slightly under the intense gaze.

"The beginning of the week."

Harry refused to met those intense violet eyes as he looked down at the floor, he wondered when the hardwood flooring got replaced with carpet. He knew that it hadn't been there before, Harry idly wondered how much of the room had been changed.

"Have you had sex?"

The blunt question made him jump as he fell backwards and landed on his backside, his eyes were wide as he looked up at his grandfather who was calmly looking at him.

"You can't ask that!"

He didn't object when he was pulled to his feet but Harry knew that his face was burning, he didn't have to look in a mirror to know that he was the colour of a tomato. Harry felt himself being pushed onto a large four poster bed and he knew that the room had been enlarged, there was no way that a king-sized bed would be able to fit into the room as it had been built for single beds.

"It is a reasonable question, if the bond if progressing enough then you will start to have sexual dreams. It is not the bond forcing you to have sex but rather help you become ready for it."

Harry looked at the mirror that was on the other side of the wall and thought over what had been said, he knew that there was some truth in what he had been told. He also knew that the bond wasn't forcing him, but rather helping him that didn't mean that he wasn't scared about what would happen, he knew that sex was part of a healthy relationship. But that didn't mean that he wasn't scared, they had thousands of years experience and he barely had any of that. Harry jumped slightly when a calloused hand was gently placed on his hands.

"It will be fine little one, you will see."

Harry wished that he knew that it would be alright, but knew that with Chelsea still alive and with the rest of the guards being on the benches with him and with how little time he had spent with his mates that there would be problems. He knew that the three of them tried to spend as much time as possible with him and he knew that they had things that they needed to do, but that didn't stop the loneliness. He just wished that he could be as optimistic as his grandfather.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter or twilight, no money is made off this story. **

**Authors note- Didyme, was not killed by Aro, she was never Marcus's mate. But as it stands this is a Harry/Aro/Caius/Marcus, don't like? Then don't read!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10<span>

They didn't know what to make of him, he claimed that he was Harry's great grandfather, but Harry called him grandfather, and they weren't sure why. Was their relationship closer than what they had led people to believe? They had many questions but they did not have the answer but they were going to get them, the three of them had quickly made their way out of Aro's study and had began moving towards the human part of the castle, they were going to see Hadrian and find out just what was going on.

They appeared at an oak door and they didn't even bother to knock as they pushed the door open, they didn't let their surprise show at the size of the room, it was clear that magic was at work here.

"I was wondering when you would turn up."

Hadrian came out of the bathroom with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, it was clear that he had been expecting them but hadn't known when they would turn up. Water dripped off his hair and onto the floor, he slowly walked forwards and closed the door behind them. Caius looked at him as he asked.

"You claim that you are his great grandfather, yet you have spent very little time with him. That does not speak about family bonds or about how close you are, as far as we can see you have had very little do with Harry."

Hadrian hummed and sat on the bed, adjusting the towel show he didn't show anything that they didn't want to see.

"I have been busy, but that is not an excuse. In a weeks time it will be the Hunters moon, it is a time when our magical powers go out of control and we have no real way of defending ourselves. There is however a ritual that will help with the problems that the Hunters moon causes, it is why I have spent so little time with Harry. I am making sure that when the Hunters moon comes he will not die."

Marcus let out a sharp breath as he looked at the man, they hadn't thought that they would get such a direct and straight answer off him. They had thought that he would had run circles around them while he dodged the question, still it was nice to be given an answer even if they didn't like it.

"This ritual does what exactly?"

Hadrian pulled on a shirt as he looked at them, it was clear that he was thinking over what to say.

"The Hunters moon only happens every so often it is not like a blood moon or a harvest moon where people will see it once or twice a year depending, a Hunters moon is different while during a blood moon we can use spells that we cannot normally use during any other time of the year. The harvest moon is when we replenish our magical reserves, since it happens once or twice a year we do not have to worry about exhausting ourselves by using spells. Are you with me so far?"

Caius and Aro nodded their heads while Marcus thought over what they had been told, it was clear that he was hiding something and it wasn't just about the moon phases and what they did to them, however that was something that could be talked about at another time. Right now they wanted to find out why a man who claimed he was Harry's family was spending no time with Harry and while Harry was not that bothered about the lack of time that they had spent together it didn't sit right with any of them hence why they had sought out the man in the first place.

"What about a normal full moon or a new moon?"

A small smile pulled at Hadrian's lips as he looked at Aro, it was clear that he had not expected a question but was glad that he had been asked one. Because it showed that they were willing to learn about their culture, about their way of life and it was a very nice surprise.

"While normally it doesn't affect a witch or wizard it can affect certain species such as werewolves and certain species of shifters whose power revolves around the moon."

They already knew that moon children needed a full moon in order to shift, but shifters? What was the difference between a werewolf and a shifter? The question must have shown on their faces as Hadrian began explaining.

"Werewolves can only shift on a full moon, while a shifter can only turn human on a new moon, when there is no moon. However due to the fact that they spend nearly all of their life in animal form they would often get killed by humans who thought that they were normal animals."

So that was another species dead and gone, the faraway look in his eyes told them everything that they needed to know about what had happened to them. Due to Caius's hate for Werewolves they had nearly killed them all off as well, they knew that there was a pack of Werewolves left somewhere but they didn't know where and they were going to keep this information from them. The last thing that they wanted was for the two of them to find out that they were responsible for nearly killing off the last link to their own home.

"The Hunters moon?"

Caius and Marcus looked at Aro who looked serious for once, it wasn't that it didn't happen it did happen but when it did happen then they knew that he was thinking over things, that he was going through what if and could have been. He was torturing himself with things that could not be changed, things that were in the past and needed to stay there. Violet eyes looked at Aro and Hadrian felt something pull him to the other man, it wasn't a mating pull as he was already mated and Harry was their mate but it was rather he was a kindred soul.

"What if and could have been, questions that you ask yourself every time you have a moment to yourself. What has been done can not be changed or taken back, instead of looking to the past and wishing you could change it try looking to the future and hope that you can make it brighter."

Aro looked startled as he looked at Hadrian who was looking at him intently, he knew that his brothers hadn't said anything so how was it that he knew just what was going through his head?

"You have the same look on your face that I once had, when I would torture myself by thinking 'what if I had done this' or ' maybe if we had gotten their in time' in the end it nearly killed me. Don't make the same mistake that I made, it won't get any easier but talking to someone will help ease the pain."

Even though he didn't verbally reply Aro knew that Hadrian knew that he was grateful, and he would take his words and use them. But they were getting off track, they had came here to find answers and they had found nearly everything else but answers and that was not going to do. It also seemed like the other man had the same idea as he launched into a explanation.

"The Hunters moon is a time when we cannot safely cast magic, what could be a normal heating spell or a cooling charm can either end up boiling a person alive or freezing them solid. Magic is not something that we can control it is a gift and a blessing, however it also has a mind of it's own. When a witch or wizard is younger they have what is called accidental magic and that it when their magic responded to their emotions or wishes, for example say someone is being bullied and they are frightened their magic would react to their fear and take them away from that area were their fear is the greatest. Or it could react to their wishes of being somewhere safe."

Caius tapped his chin with his finger as he stated.

"So the Hunter moon heightens your emotions, meaning you have no control over your magic."

Hadrian nodded his head.

"Basically yes, however if I had said just that you would have asked more questions in order to understand it, hence why you had the longer explanation. Now if that is all I need to finish getting everything ready for the ritual, there is only a week until the Hunters moon."

Aro, Caius and Marcus looked at him before the three of them shared a look, it was clear that he was trying to help but he hadn't asked for help either believing that they wouldn't help or they would call him a liar. But now that they knew the reason why he was doing this and why he was spending so little time with Harry it made a lot more sense to them, still they understood now.

"Perhaps it would be better if we all helped? It will get done quicker, and it means that you will have more free time."

His eyes widened in surprise and the three of them had to stop themselves from laughing, he looked like Harry in that moment and they now knew where he got it from.

"Help would be lovely thank you."

~~~ Harry ~~~~

If anyone had told him that he would have seen his great grandfather and his three mates doing a ritual together he would have laughed in their face, yet the four of them were getting ready for the Hunters moon that would soon be upon them, while he had never experienced on himself he knew that once the moon had risen neither he nor Hadrian would be able to leave the ritual circle. Harry also wondered when the man went from being a great grandfather to a grandfather for him, he had spent so little time with the man and while he did love him he couldn't understand why there had been such a big jump.

Of course there was the fact that the man had died when he had been a baby, he had died protecting him. Maybe it was his magic creating a bond between them, or maybe it was family magic. He had heard so much about family magic but had never really understood what it meant, he also knew that because of family magic neither of them could harm each other. It as why the Weasley family had never been able to hit each other, yes they could pull pranks on each other but that was it.

So maybe it was family magic responding to his wishes of having someone he could rely on, having someone to talk to. Even though he was confused about why and how it happened he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth, he had spent so long without anyone really caring about him. People wanting him to be their hero, a man that they could use as a scapegoat. Someone who they could give all their problems to, he felt a tug at his magic and looked into four sets of eyes and he wondered how long had he been stood there lost in his own thoughts?

"Ah, do you need any more help?"

Marcus stood up from where he had been drawing chalk lines, his trousers were covered in chalk but he found that he didn't really care. It had been somewhat fun, and by fun he meant that he and Caius had nearly died of laughter while Aro kept asking question after question, it had even gotten to the point where Hadrian had been banging his head against the wall.

"No we are almost done."

Harry rolled up his sleeves and walked further into the room, an invisible breeze ruffled his hair and he smile. While he may not know how or why this had happened he was glad it did, he had everything that he had ever wanted and he was happy here.

Now if he could stop Aro from trying to eat the dragons heart then everything would be right in the world.


End file.
